If It Is You
by Bels137
Summary: [NewChapter] Hampir tiga tahun Kyuhyun menyimpan semua lukanya sendiri, mencoba bersikap biasa saja, bahkan terkesan tidak peduli. Semuanya terasa sempurna, pemuda itu pun mengira dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi saat sang penyebab derita kembali, ternyata Kyuhyun sadar, semuanya masih sama. Hatinya, perasaannya, lukanya. Semuanya masih sama./ KYUMIN/YAOI/KYUHYUN & SUNGMIN
1. Chapter 1

IF IT IS YOU..

.

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

.

.

"Langsung pulang ya Hyung? Aku lelah sekali."

Pria yang duduk di samping kursi pengemudi itu mengangguk seraya mengecek apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan setelah mengantar _magnae_ Super Junior ke apartemen. Setelah memastikan bahwa memastikan Kyuhyun sampai dengan selamat di apartemen adalah tugas terakhirnya, kedua mata pria itu sesekali melirik ke belakang, ke tempat Kyuhyun duduk dan terpejam. Acara MBC Entertainment Awards memang berakhir sedikit telat dari jadwal, belum lagi Kyuhyun memang terlihat bersemangat sekali bersama rekan-rekan MC Radio Star di acara itu, jadi wajar bila Kyuhyun kelelahan. Selaku manager Super Junior, Junghoon rasanya wajib untuk memberitahukan informasi ini kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi beberapa hal kembali menjadi pertimbangannya. _Apa Kyuhyun ingat?_

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Junghoon sedikit memiringkan posisi duduknya agar bisa menghadap Kyuhyun yang berada di bangku belakangnya. "Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kedua orbs coklat Kyuhyun terbuka, menatap sang manager seraya menggumam, memastikan bahwa dia mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan oleh managernya. "Hm?"

"Hm.. Besok aku akan menjemput Sungmin di military base."

 _Sungmin?_

"Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Ryeowook, dan Yesung sudah mengetahui hal ini. Aku memberi tahu kalau-kalau kau lupa Sungmin _discharged_ besok." ucap Junghoon tanpa menyadari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya pun sedikit bergetar. Junghoon kembali ke posisinya menghadap depan tanpa ingin tahu apa tanggapan Kyuhyun.

Serasa kembali ke dunia nyata, Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan kembali menutup kedua matanya. Perasaan lelahnya terasa bertambah, seperti ada beban di kedua bahunya. Benarkah dua tahun begitu cepat berlalu? Pemuda itu kira dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk dirinya bersiap diri, namun ternyata tidak.

Masih teringat jelas dipikiran Kyuhyun perpisahannya dengan Sungmin akhir tahun 2013 itu. Perpisahan sepihak bagi Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Mungkin Sungmin lelah dengan ketertutupan atau lelah dengan semua sifat Kyuhyun selama ini, pikir Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa mereka bisa melalui semuanya berdua, namun pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu keras kepala, tidak mau mendengar apapun, tidak mau mencoba sedikitpun. Hal itu serasa membuat lubang hitam yang menarik Kyuhyun dan kehidupannya ke dalamnya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun di balik mantel menggenggam erat, erat sekali hingga bergetar saat pikirannya terlempar di waktu hubungan Sungmin dan seorang wanita terbongkar. Kyuhyun telah bersumpah, sampai kapanpun, tidak akan pernah dia menyebut nama wanita itu di dalam hidupnya. Dirinya ingat kala itu, membanting semua barang, berteriak bahkan mengusir semua member yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Bisa-bisanya, hanya berselang enam bulan dengan waktu mereka berpisah, Sungmin sudah datang dengan kabar baru. Jangankan Kyuhyun, member bahkan managerpun tidak mengetahuinya. Pria berwajah manis itu begitu pintar menutupi apapun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya sebelum Junghoon sang manager menyadari ada yang tidak beres di bangku belakang. Kyuhyun mengutuk perasaan yang dia rasakan. Sudah dua tahun, namun tidak bisa hilang juga. Hari itu, hari yang Kyuhyun tidak duga akan datang, dimana sumber inspirasi dan kebahagiaannya direnggut paksa darinya. Bila bulan september tahun itu Kyuhyun bisa mengekspresikan rasa sedih dan kecewanya, berbeda dengan hari itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali dan mencoba untuk senormal mungkin saat mempromosikan albumnya. Menyampaikan seluruh emosi melalui lagunya, berharap mungkin saja pria yang sedang mengikat janji itu mendengarnya. Mendengar seluruh luka yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

" _Hyung pamit ya?"_

Suara tenor dua tahun lalu terngiang dipikirannya. Pria kelahiran 1 Januari yang sudah sah milik orang lain, berdiri di hadapannya, mengeluarkan senyuman seadanya seraya memasukkan beberapa barangnya yang masih tertinggal di kamar Kyuhyun. _Kamar mereka berdua dulu_. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun, kedua matanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sungmin. _Mudah sekali?_ Kyuhyun benci dengan perubahan ini, Kyuhyun bukanlah sebatas teman satu band Sungmin saja. Delapan tahun mereka bersama, berbagi apapun, bahkan mimpi. Dan Sungmin memperlakukan Kyuhyun semudah ini? Kyuhyun ingat saat itu Sungmin memandangnya dengan penuh arti di saat Kyuhyun tidak kunjung menanggapinya. Entah apa arti dibalik tatapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak mau repot-repot menebaknya. _Toh_ delapan tahun mereka bersama, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin, hubungan dan pernikahan itu bukti Kyuhyun kecolongan.

Terakhir kali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin saat pria itu tersenyum padanya sebelum keluar dari apartemen mereka. Senyum yang Kyuhyun juga tidak mau membalasnya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa semua emosi berkumpul padanya pada hari itu. Dia marah, kesal, benci pada Sungmin. Namun juga rindu dan terus ingin disamping pria itu. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kyuhyun terus membisu di hari perpisahan Sungmin sebelum masuk wajib militer. 21 bulan tanpa komunikasi dan besok pria itu akan kembali di hadapannya, mungkin tidak sesering dulu, mengingat Sungmin sudah mempunyai tempat bersama Isterinya, Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh saat teringat tentang hal itu, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun belum siap dengan kehadiran Sungmin disekitarnya.

Rasa itu belum hilang.

Semua rasa itu belum hilang.

* * *

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook terlihat sibuk di dapur sedangkan Yesung hanya memindahkan channel ke channel lainnya, seraya menunggu sandwich buatan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook selesai dan tiba di hadapannya. Ketiga member tersebut berkumpul siang ini di apartemen setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka di pagi hari. Sebenarnya ada satu member lagi di apartemen tersebut, namun ketiganya sepakat untuk tidak mengganggu atau meminta member itu bergabung. Biarlah _magnae_ mereka mempunyai waktu sendiri di dalam kamar.

"Sungmin Hyung sudah perjalanan kesini." tutur Ryeowook setelah melihat pesan masuk ke smartphonenya. "Junghoon Hyung juga sudah membeli makanan untuk makan siang kita."

"Baguslah. Heechul juga sepertinya menyusul jam 3 nanti. Kalau Kangin belum mengabari sampai sekarang." ucap Leeteuk seraya berjalan ke sofa tempat Yesung duduk, dengan piring berisi sandwich di tangannya. "yang jadi masalah, apa aku memberi tahu Kyuhyun bila Sungmin mampir kesini dulu?"

Yesung menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "beritahu saja, Hyung. Bukankah akan lebih mengagetkan bila dia keluar kamar dan melihat Sungmin disini?"

Ryeowook yang sudah bergabung dengan kedua Hyungnya tersebut juga menyetujui perkataan Yesung. "Coba kau bicara pelan-pelan dengannya-"

Cklek.

Ketiga pasang mata itu kompak menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung, "kenapa kalian menatapku?"

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ketiga Hyungnya dan duduk disebelah Yesung, "aku lapar sekali. Hanya sandwich? Apa tidak ada makanan berat lain?"

Yesung berbalas pandangan dengan Leeteuk, mengisyaratkan harus siapa yang menjawab pertanyaan sang magnae. Ryeowook terlihat tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan ini dan memilih sibuk bermain dengan handphonenya, biar kedua Hyungnya yang lebih dewasa yang memberi tahu Kyuhyun secara pelan-pelan. Leeteuk sedikit menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Junghoon Hyung sudah perjalanan kesini. Membawa makanan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil membentuk huruf o dibibirnya.

"Dia bersama Sungmin juga."

.

.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengurut keningnya dengan jari-jarinya, menandakan dirinya sedang dilanda pusing berat. Apa karna dia belum makan atau karna alasan lain. Setelah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan seperti ada alarm di dirinya, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali masuk ke kamar, mengambil mantel, kunci mobil, handphone serta dompetnya, berjalan keluar kamar dan apartemennya, berpamitan tanpa menyebutkan kemana tujuannya kepada para hyungnya.

Disinilah Kyuhyun, di parkiran salah satu minimarket setelah berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan dengan mobilnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Menghindari Sungmin adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini dan dia tidak peduli dengan pemikiran member lainnya tentang absennya siang ini.

BUK!

Lagi-lagi stir mobilnya menjadi sasaran atas semua emosi Kyuhyun selama dua tahun ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, entah sahabat atau bahkan kedua orangtuanya, tidak ada yang tahu perasaan apa yang Kyuhyun simpan rapat-rapat bertahun-tahun. Pria kelahiran Februari itu menanggung sendiri. Memakai topeng 'baik-baik-saja' dan bersikap seolah semua nya telah dia terima dan maafkan.

Padahal tidak.

Tidak ada satupun dari semua kejadian di masa lalu yang telah Kyuhyun terima dan maafkan.

Kepergian Sungmin, hubungan Sungmin, dan pernikahan Sungmin. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan karna hal itu masih Kyuhyun rasakan, bahkan seperti baru kemarin Kyuhyun mendengar bahwa Sungmin ingin pisah dan melanjutkan kehidupan tanpa ada Kyuhyun. Dan setelah itu berurutan kejadian yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang sekarang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan bila bertemu denganmu, Hyung?" lirih Kyuhyun sembari menghempaskan kepalanya di jok. Sudah habis tenaganya untuk marah atau berteriak. Sungmin benar-benar hebat bisa membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini. "Apa harus terus aku menghindarimu, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun larut dalam pikirannya sampai suara telfon mengusiknya. Diliriknya smartphone yang tergeletak di bangku penumpang, nama Ryeowook terpampang dilayar. Setelah menimbang-nimbang apa harus dia angkat atau ia biarkan, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengangkat, dia tidak mau para member khawatir dan dia bisa berbohong bahwa ada urusan mendadak di luar.

"Ya Ryeowook-ah?"

" _Kyuhyun-ah?"_

Handphone yang ada ditelinganya bergetar, menandakan tangan sang pemegang sedang bergetar hebat. Suara itu, suara yang 21 bulan tidak pernah dia dengar dan kini disebrang sana, pria itu sedang berbicara dengannya.

" _Kyuhyun-ah kau dimana? Tidak menyambutku?"_

Entah apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang, semuanya mengaduk-aduk otak, hati, bahkan isi perutnya. Kyuhyun ingin muntah rasanya. _Mudah sekali_? Mudah sekali Sungmin berkata sedemikian rupa tanpa memikirkan apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada Kyuhyun.

" _Kyuhyun-ah, kau masih disana kan? Kau-"_

"Apa maumu, Sungmin?"

Tenggorokan Kyuhyun terasa kering setelah mengutarakan pertanyaan tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menunggu jawaban dari sebrang sana.

" _Maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku baru keluar dari militer dan tidak menemukanmu disini. Padahal semua member-"_

"Aku bertanya apa maumu. Setelah kau ingin berpisah, menjalin hubungan bahkan menikah dengan orang lain. Kau mau apa lagi, Sungmin? Dua tahun aku sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran dan cerita tentang mu. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dengan semua luka yang kau tinggalkan. Dan kini kau kembali, aku belum siap, Sungmin. Sungguh."

Di sebrang sana, Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Bohong bila tubuhnya tidak bergetar dan lemas. Untung saja kini dia sedang duduk dan berada di dalam kamar dan hanya dia seorang diri disini. Keputusan dia untuk meminjam handphone Ryeowook dan menghubungi Kyuhyun memang salah. Tiga tahun seluruh pertahanannya ingin ia runtuhkan begitu saja mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Satu tangan Sungmin yang bebas menggenggam bed cover dengan begitu kuat, sekuat dia mempertahankan semua pilihan yang telah ia ambil.

Berlainan dengan Kyuhyun, pria ini tidak bisa menahan apapun lagi, selain suara isakan yang masih bisa ia tahan di kerongkongannya. Air mata pun sudah mulai membasahi pipinya.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar helaan nafas sebelum kembali mendengar suara Sungmin, _"kita bisa bertemu, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku susul kau ya?"_

"Tidak. Jangan. Aku belum ingin bertemu denganmu." tutur Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

" _Kyuhyun-ah.."_

"Tidak, Sungmin." tegas Kyuhyun, "aku tutup telfonnya."

Setelah menekan layar dan memastikan sambungan telfon terputus, Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. Mengingat berasal darimana keberanian yang ia punya sampai dia bisa berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin saja ini sudah limitnya dan memang sudah saatnya dia utarakan semuanya. Tapi ada keraguan dalam diri Kyuhyun, pria itu, pria yang berbicara dengannya tadi apakah mengerti dan peduli? Bukankah sudah sangat terlambat untuk Kyuhyun mengutarakan semuanya?

"Hahh…"

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak peduli akan semuanya. Hanya sebentar saja, Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpikir tentang hal itu.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu setelah Sungmin keluar dari wajib militernya, sudah dua minggu juga dia menjalani kehidupannya kembali sebagai idol dan juga seorang suami. Jarang Sungmin bertemu dengan member lainnya, karena masing-masing punya jadwal berbeda dan juga Sungmin yang tidak pernah lagi mampir di apartemen. Bukan karna apa, dia tidak mau kehadirannya membuat kaku suasana, karna bisa saja Kyuhyun sedang di apartemen juga.

Perbincangan singkat dengan Kyuhyun dua minggu lalu terus terngiang-ngian diotaknya. Bahkan terkadang tidak ia pedulikan sang isteri yang mengajaknya bicara karena jujur saja, lirihan Kyuhyun hari itu terus membayang-bayanginya. Hati Sungmin ikut teriris mendengarnya, Kyuhyun seperti menumpahkan semua lukanya hari itu.

"Yeobo, kau mau kemana?" tanya Saeun saat melihat Sungmin sedang mengikat sepatu ketsnya. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Junghoon Hyung." jawab Sungmin seraya mengambil topi dan tas selempangnya. "Tidak usah masak, sepertinya aku akan makan diluar."

Saeun mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau jarang sekali berkumpul dengan para member lainnya? Mereka tidak membuat acara penyambutan?"

"Tidak. Mungkin nanti, karna pertengahan tahun ini Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon akan _discharged_ juga. Kau lihat kunci mobilku?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh meja di depannya. Biasanya kuncil mobil ia letakkan disitu.

"Kau gantung di dekat pintu dapur, yeobo." jawab Saeun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptop. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan mantan kekasihmu?"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat ingin berjalan menuju pintu dapur. Berbalik badan dan menatap penuh tanya ke Saeun. "Siapa maksudmu?"

Kedua mata Saeun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin sebelum kembali menatap layar laptopnya. "Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi?"

Sungmin membuang pandangannya dari Saeun dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut, Sungmin kembali berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Sungmin tahu, walau sudah dua tahun mereka menikah, tapi tetap saja ada rasa mengganjal diantara keduanya. Entah Sungmin yang masih ragu atas perasaannya atau Saeun yang terus menerus menyimpan kecurigaan.

Kedua mata Saeun memandang punggung suaminya tersebut. Mengenal Sungmin hampir tiga tahun membuat dia sudah mulai hapal dengan gelagat lelaki itu. Sungmin menghindari pertanyaan Saeun tadi, atau mungkin lebih tepat, Sungmin menghindari apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Bohong bila Saeun tidak mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat awal pertama dia bertemu dengan suaminya tersebut. Pribadi Sungmin yang menyenangkan dan dewasa disaat yang bersamaan membuat Saeun percaya, Sungmin bisa membuat siapapun jatuh cinta padanya, termasuk lelaki sekalipun, termasuk dirinya.

"Aku pergi ya?" Sungmin menghampiri Saeun lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya sekejap.

Saeun hanya balas dengan menggumam dan kembali berpura-pura fokus pada apa yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Setelah bunyi pintu tertutup, Saeun menarik nafas panjang seraya menatap nanar ke depan. Ini yang ia takutkan bila Sungmin sudah keluar dari wajib militernya. Seluruh kecurigaan dan dugaannya terus bersahut-sahutan di otaknya. Entahlah, ikatan pernikahan dengan Sungmin saja sepertinya masih belum cukup untuk memiliki Sungmin. Saeun merasa masih banyak yang belum ia dapatkan dari Sungmin. Entah itu perasaan Sungmin , atau bahkan kehidupan Sungmin.

* * *

Pandangan Sungmin mengedar ke arah lobby kantor MBC dari lima menit yang lalu. Ini sudah pukul 3 sore dan menurut penuturan managernya, Kyuhyun sudah merampungkan recordingnya. Setelah melalui perdebatan kecil dengan sang manager, Sungmin memang langsung meluncur menjemput Kyuhyun, menggantikan sang manager tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Keputusan yang sedikit nekat memang, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Bila tidak begini, sampai kapan dia dan Kyuhyun terus diselimuti suasana dingin?

"Ah!"

Sungmin segera membuka pintu mobil, menurunkan topinya sedikit dan menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun baru saja keluar gedung MBC dan mencari-cari dimana mobil managernya. "Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun mematung seketika saat melihat Sungmin sudah berdiri dihadapannya. _Mau apa dia disini?_

"Pulanglah denganku." tutur Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Dia menyadari wajah kaget Kyuhyun, namun ini sudah kepalang basah. Sungmin harus memastikan Kyuhyun ikut dengannya dan menyelesaikan ini semua.

Mulut Kyuhyun tidak mengucap apa-apa, hanya memandang Sungmin dengan penuh tanya. "Aku dijemput Junghoon Hyung."

"Dia tidak menjemputmu. Aku yang menjemputmu." ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah pergi. "Aku antar kau ke apartemen."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali menatap kedua mata Sungmin, "aku pulang naik taksi saja kalau begitu."

Sungmin berdecak kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun keras kepala menolaknya, disusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauhi lobby dan menuju jalan utama. "Kyuhyun-ah, jangan begini."

Kaki Kyuhyun terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang berusaha mengimbanginya. Sejak melihat wajah Sungmin tadi, perasaan-perasaan itu kembali menyeruak di otak dan hati Kyuhyun. Dua minggu ini dia sudah terus-terusan mencoba melupakan pembicaraan mereka pada hari itu, tapi mengapa Sungmin semudah itu datang dihadapannya seperti hari ini?

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita." ucap Sungmin sambil menahan lengan Kyuhyun, membuat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu memberhentikan langkahnya. "Sampai kapan kau terus menghindariku?"

Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh arti, seperti menyampaikan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Sungmin melalui kedua mata coklat tersebut. Sungmin benci ini, kedua mata Kyuhyun membuat pertahanan Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit kembali menuju keruntuhan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Entah kenapa air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Sungmin. Genggamannya dilengan Kyuhyun makin kuat, seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa dia benar-benar membutuhkan pegangan sebelum kembali jatuh. "Kau bisa memakiku, apapun, Kyuhyun-ah. Asal jangan memandangku dengan penuh luka seperti itu."

"Jadi kau sadar bahwa aku penuh luka, Hyung?"

Air mata tidak sanggup lagi dibendung Sungmin. Ini tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan tadi. Apa yang ada dibayangannya adalah dia bertemu Kyuhyun, menjelaskan dan memperbaiki semuanya, dan kembali menjadi Hyung-Dongsaeng di band mereka. Tapi ini jelas berbeda, sejak melihat Kyuhyun tadi Sungmin sudah merasa mulai ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Melihat Kyuhyun seperti sekarang memperjelas bahwa pertahanannya selama ini tidaklah sekuat yang ia kira.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar wajah Sungmin yang kini basah dengan air mata. Entah itu delapan tahun yang lalu atau sekarang, Kyuhyun paling benci melihat Sungmin menangis, apapun penyebabnya, terlebih lagi karenanya. Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya sebelum dia berbalik menggenggam lengan Sungmin dan menarik pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Kini kedua pria itu sudah berada di salah satu jalan dibawah jembatan. Rambut keduanya ditiup angin sore yang berhembus kencang di pinggir sungai ini. Sungmin bersandar di mobil sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih untuk sedikit berjauhan dan membelakangi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, pikiran darimana yang ia dapatkan sampai ia menarik Sungmin kedalam mobil dan berkendara sampai menemukan spot yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi ini lebih baik, daripada mereka menyelesaikan semuanya dengan penuh emosi di parkiran yang orang umum bisa melihat dengan bebas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku minta maaf bila semua kesalahanku di masa lalu belum bisa kau maafkan. Aku hanya tidak mau merusak hubungan kita yang bisa menyebabkan kakunya suasana dengan member lain." ucap Sungmin dengan pelan sambil memandang punggung Kyuhyun. Air matanya sudah berhenti dan sepanjang perjalanan kesini Sungmin terus menguatkan hati dan dirinya. Dia bertemu Kyuhyun hanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka sebagai sesama member Super Junior. Bukan memperbaiki hal-hal lainnya.

Dari balik punggungnya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Benarkah semudah itu Sungmin berkata dan bersikap?

"Aku tahu salahku bukan hal yang mudah untuk dimaafkan. Tapi aku hanya meminta kau untuk tidak menghindariku dan bersikap profesional, Kyuhyun. Kau sudah dewasa. Dan bukankah perpisahan kita sudah terjadi lama. Aku-"

"Kau tahu.."

Sungmin memberhentikan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun berbalik badan dan menatap matanya dengan tajam. Bibirnya terasa kelu dan menunggu-nunggu Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun merasa bahwa semua perasan yang ia simpan sendiri selama ini sudah saatnya ia keluarkan. Tidak sanggup lagi untuk ia bendung. Terlebih, hatinya bertambah sakit mendengar Sungmin menganggap gampang semuanya.

"Setiap hari aku memikirkan apa salahku sehingga kau meninggalkanku. Setiap hari aku terus menyalahkan diriku karena tidak bisa menjagamu untuk terus disampingku. Setiap hari aku terus dan terus bertanya, kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan bersamanya?…"

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Kyuhyun, bersiap jatuh dan membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Dipandangnya Sungmin dengan lekat, wajah seseorang yang sampai detik ini masih Ia cintai, masih terus ia rindukan, walau kini semuanya bukan milik dia lagi. Tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun perasaan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, semua masih sama, seperti pertama kali Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin di tahun pertama dia bergabung dengan Super Junior. Hanya rasanya sedikit berat untuk nya kali ini merasakan cinta.

"Hariku terus menerus terasa buruk, bahkan di mimpi pun aku merasakan sakit, Sungmin. Setiap pagi aku terbangun untuk menyadari bahwa sosok yang selalu berada disampingku kini meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Tahukah kau betapa hancurnya aku setiap membuka mata dipagi hari, menyadari bahwa kau bukan milikku lagi?" Bahu Kyuhyun bergetar namun dia tetap mencoba berdiri, agar pria yang dihadapannya kini tahu betapa menyiksanya dia beberapa tahun ini. "Apa kau melalui hari-hari yang berat sepertiku?"

Airmata Sungmin kembali jatuh, makin deras dibanding tadi. Dihadapannya kini Kyuhyun terlihat rapuh, tidak pernah Kyuhyun seperti ini sebelumnya. Bibirnya terasa kelu, kerongkongannya terasa kering, tidak sanggup berkata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa semua yang ia lakukan bisa berdampak sebegini hebatnya pada diri Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya kedua tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk menghapus airmata Kyuhyun, namun tubuhnya membeku. Rasa bersalah menyeruak didalam dirinya, lebih para dari tiga tahun lalu saat dia memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan bersama orang lain.

Pandangan Kyuhyun yang mengabur karna air mata tetap tertuju pada kedua bola mata Sungmin. Mencoba untuk mengantarkan semua rasa yang ada didalam dirinya agar Sungmin bisa mencoba mengerti. Tidak perlu semuanya, Kyuhyun hanya berharap Sungmin mau mengerti sedikit saja.

"Bila kau menjadiku, bila hari-harimu seperti milikku, bagaimana, Sungmin? Bila semua rasa sakit dan luka yang aku miliki menjadi milikmu, apa baru kau bisa mengerti? Ini tidak semudah yang kau ucapkan, Sungmin. Ditinggalkanmu dan harus bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa agar tidak menyusahkan orang lain. Aku menahan semua ini seorang diri. Menahan semua rasa sakit disaat aku melihat kau bahagia bersamanya." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk menahan isakan tangisnya. Terus menatap Sungmin yang kini makin hebat menangisnya.

"Bila kau menjadi diriku, apa kau baru bisa mengerti semua yang aku rasakan, Sungmin?"

.

TBC

* * *

 **HALLO**

 **hehehehe kembali lagi bels137 disini~**

 **saya gak tahu masih banyak gak ya yang baca ff Kyumin atau banyak gak ya yang masih buat ff Kyumin. tapi disini saya buat ff Kyumin murni semurni-murninya murni, saya kangen banget sama mereka!**

 **percaya gak percaya, saya dari hari minggu kemarin baca-baca lagi ff Kyumin, nonton lagi semua moment mereka dari mulai tahun awal Super Junior bahkan sampai detik-detik hubungan Sungmin terungkap. semuanya sukses bikin saya nangis sesenggukan. Gila yaaaa, kangen sama dua orang bisa begini banget?!**

 **Jadi, daripada saya gila setiap hari nangisin mereka. akhirnya saya kembali lagi ke dunia ff. mencoba melanjutkan Begin Again atau membuat ff baru kayak gini. Karna saya sadar, ini satusatunya cara agar saya bisa menyalurkan kerinduan saya. *ea**

 **selamat membaca!**

 **HAPPY KYUMIN! HAPPY JOYERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

IF IT IS YOU..

.

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

.

.

"Bila kau menjadi diriku, apa kau baru bisa mengerti semua yang aku rasakan, Sungmin?"

.

.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ada itikad untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu membiarkan air mata membasahi pipinya dan Kyuhyun, biar angin sore saja yang mengeringkan air mata tersebut.

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ketika merasa buang-buang waktu mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Sungmin. Setidaknya dia sudah mengeluarkan sedikit dari unek-uneknya selama ini. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa-"

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa bila aku mengerti semua perasaanmu, apakah itu akan merubah keadaan ini?" tanya Sungmin membuat tubuh Kyuhyun membeku. Sungmin menghapus beberapa bulir air mata di pipinya. "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diubah, bukan? Jadi bisakah kau memaafkan aku, aku tahu, bahwa itu sangat sulit tapi Kyuhyun-ah, aku hanya tidak mau kau dan aku menjadi beban untuk member lainnya."

Hati Kyuhyun benar-benar remuk sekarang. Bila beberapa tahun yang lalu hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping, kini kepingan itu bagai diinjak-injak lagi oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun kini menatap Sungmin dengan kedua matanya, lelaki dihadapannya ini, hal apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan lelaki ini untuk kembali menghancurkan hatinya?

"Kau- Sung- Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku." gumam Kyuhyun namun dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Sungmin. "Aku sudah tahu, ini tidak merubah apapun."

Tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun saat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu berniat untuk mengambil beberapa langkah darinya. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar melalui genggaman tangannya. Sungmin ingat, tanda Kyuhyun sedang menahan emosi yang kuat adalah dengan bergetar tubuh lelaki itu. "Kau akan lebih bahagia bila tidak denganku, bila kita hanya sebatas teman satu band dan dongsaeng-hyung. Kau-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan lengannya agar genggaman Sungmin terlepas. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan matanya menatap tajam wajah Sungmin. "Bila kau memang ingin berpisah dariku, bila kau memang sudah menemukan wanita yang tepat untukmu, bila kau hanya ingin mengejar kebahagiaanmu, dan bila kau memang benar-benar mencintai wanita itu, lakukanlah! Tapi jangan pernah kau bilang bahwa ini untuk kebaikanku!"

Seumur hidup Sungmin, tidak pernah dia melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam serta suara yang meninggi. Semarah-marahnya Kyuhyun dengannya atau hal lain, tidak pernah lelaki itu tunjukkan dihadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun selalu menampilkan sisi kekasih yang ceria dan manja dihadapannya. Tidak seperti sekarang. Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dan hal itu membuat dirinya terdiam membeku.

"Kau ingin kita hanya sebagai teman satu band? Kau hanya ingin kita sebagai dongsaeng-hyung? Baiklah, akan aku lakukan, Sungmin. Kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan Hyung kan? Baik. Aku lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sekarang. Karena rasanya percuma membuatmu mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Tidak merubah apapun juga." ucap Kyuhyun saat sudah bisa mengatur nafas dan emosinya. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak rambutnya sebentar, menampilkan gesture bahwa dirinya sedang berada dititik stress. "Aku rasa kita sudah membicarakan semuanya. Pulanglah, aku pulang dengan taksi, Hyung."

Sungmin tidak berkata apapun. Ucapan Kyuhyun, penekanan kata 'Hyung' diakhir kalimat serta punggung Kyuhyun yang makin menjauh darinya membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hatinya terasa berat apalagi saat melihat tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, makin deras dan angin sore tidak sanggup untuk menghapusnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Tangan Sungmin menggapai kap mobilnya saat dirasa tubuhnya lemas. Dia sudah mengerti akan seperti ini jadinya, tapi ini melebihi yang ia kira. Sungmin tahu bahwa hatinya akan sakit dan dia akan menangis selepas bertemu Kyuhyun hari ini. Tapi ini sakit yang luar biasa yang dirasakan Sungmin. Amarah Kyuhyun dan semua perkataan lelaki itu membuka lagi luka yang sudah Sungmin tutupi selama ini. Sungmin pun tidak percaya bahwa bakat aktingnya masih ada. Buktinya dia bisa bersikap biasa saja dan menutupi keresahannya selama ini, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya. Menghapus air mata nya dan membenarkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Sejenak menatap nanar jalan yang dilalui Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin yakin, mulai hari ini Kyuhyun akan bersikap biasa saja, menganggapnya tidak ada dan benar-benar menganggap dirinya hanya sebatas Hyung. Walau Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan bekerja setengah mati untuk itu tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang melanggar ucapannya. K _erja yang bagus, Sungmin_. Bibir Sungmin tersenyum simpul mengingat kerja kerasnya tadi. Mempertahankan tujuan awalnya sejak akhir tahun 2013 dan akan terus berjalan selamanya.

" _Lebih baik seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah."_

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di pinggir sungai dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai membangun kembali sisi cerianya yang sempat tenggelam. Akan ada konser dalam waktu dekat ini dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berwajah masam. Setiap waktu Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa memang ini jalan hidupnya. Dia harus menerima karena memang tidak ada yang bisa ia ubah lagi. Tapi seberapa banyak Kyuhyun meyakinkan hatinya, akan ada keyakinan lain yang datang menghampiri. Keyakinan bahwa Sungmin akan kembali lagi pada dirinya.

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu dalam otaknya. _Mau sampai kapan Kyuhyun? Ini sudah akan tahun ketiga dan sampai kapan kau terus terjebak di bayangan Sungmin?_

Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang lagi yang memperhatikannya, "ya Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sedang apa? Pusing?"

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak ke sumber suara. Ah, dia lupa, dia sedang perjalanan menuju salah satu event bersama Hyung tertuanya. "Tidak, Hyung."

Leeteuk mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali pada layar handphonenya. Namun pikirannya kini melanglang buana ke satu hal. "Hm, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sungmin?"

Jari Kyuhyun yang sedang mengscroll layar sentuh smartphonenya berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali bergerak. Tidak berniat sama sekali menoleh ke arah sang leader yang ia yakin sedang menatapnya menunggu jawaban. "Sudah."

"Dia berkali-kali bertanya padaku mengenai- Ah tapi sudahlah." Leeteuk kembali menelan ucapannya. Tidak ada gunanya, sepertinya Kyuhyun juga sudah tidak mau membahas apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sungmin.

Leeteuk kembali menatap layar handphonenya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan fikirannya ke kedua dongsaengnya tersebut. Masih terngiang dibayangannya ketika bergantian Ryeowook dan Donghae mengabarinya lewat telfon bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpisah pada akhir 2013 lalu. Dia kira semuanya berjalan seperti biasa dan masalah keduanya tidak terlalu pelik mengingat selepas dirinya keluar dari wajib militer komunikasi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih terhitung baik walau seperti ada pembatas diantara mereka berdua, namun Leeteuk salah.

Dia masih mengingat betapa Kyuhyun menangis dan melempar semua barang yang ada dihadapannya saat berita Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih lain. Betapa dinginnya Kyuhyun pada bulan Desember tahun itu. _Magnae_ nya terlihat lemah pada saat itu. Bahkan dimata Leeteuk pun, kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun hari itu masih tetap ada hingga kini.

"Kyuhyun-ah." panggil Leeteuk sambil memegang lengan Kyuhyun, agar dongsaengnya tersebut menatapnya.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap bingung tangan Leeteuk yang berada di lengannya lalu beralih menatap Leeteuk dengan penuh tanya. "Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Kau tahu kan bahwa kau masih punya Hyung dan yang lainnya? Bila beban yang kau punya tak bisa lagi kau tanggung, berbagilah."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk tersadar dan menyelami kesungguhan di kedua mata Leeteuk. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul sembari balas menggenggam tangan hangat Leeteuk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Aku _masih_ baik-baik saja."

* * *

Sungmin menatap rambutnya yang sudah ditata oleh hairstylist nya tadi. Masih tampan, dan itu cukup membuat senyum simpul dibibirnya. Hari ini dia kembali lagi bertugas menjadi Super Junior, walau ada keraguan dalam dirinya apa masih bisa diterima seperti dulu tapi bukan Sungmin namanya bila tidak berani menghadapi itu semua. kembali lagi ia menatap dirinya di cermin dan memastikan bahwa wajah dan rambutnya sudah sempurna. Tinggal menunggu member lainnya bergabung dan dia bisa memakai baju yang akan di pakai pada acara fanmeeting kali ini.

 _Ah member_ ….

Semalam Sungmin susah untuk tidur, membuat Saeun sedikit terusik tidurnya karna Sungmin berkali-kali mengganti posisi tidur. Selain karena ini perform pertamanya setelah keluar dari wajib militer. Hari ini kembali lagi dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki yang membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sore itu. Ujung bibir Sungmin terangkat, _meninggalkan? Bukankah aku yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan aku?_

Pintu ruang tunggu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok-sosok yang ia kenal, membuat Sungmin berbalik badan dan menyambut para Hyungnya. "Hyung, sudah datang?"

"Ah, Sungmin-ah, kau sudah selesai ya make upnya?" tanya Leeteuk yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin. Kedua mata Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan lalu menatap satu-satu para member, "Heechul-ah, Shindong-ah, giliran kalian yang di make up. Sepertinya di ruang sebelah ya? Mengingat ruangan ini kecil sekali. Benar diruang sebelah, Sungmin?"

"Tadi aku di make up diruangan ini, Hyung. Tapi tadi mereka bilang kalau kalian sudah datang silahkan ke ruang sebelah karena kalau disini takut bersenggolan." jawab Sungmin sembari duduk disebelah Yesung yang terlihat diam sedari tadi sambil bermain handphonenya.

Heechul dan Shindong mengangguk mengerti dan mengoceh tentang betapa merepotkannya harus pindah-pindah ruang, namun tetap saja kedua lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Selepas pergi Heechul dan Shindong, Sungmin baru menyadari ada sosok lagi yang sedari tadi diam dan sibuk dengan handphonenya. Kyuhyun, yang memilih duduk di pojok ruangan dengan beralaskan box dibanding duduk disebelahnya di sofa.

"Kau nervous karena akan bernyanyi kembali, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yesung yang membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Yesung mengulum bibirnya, berusaha tidak menunjukkan bahwa ada sedikit kebahagiaan dalam dirinya melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebentar sebelum menjawab, "ya begitulah, Hyung. Kaupun saat keluar wajib militer kala itu juga nervous kan? Tapi ak-"

"Permisi?"

Empat pasang mata diruangan itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara di depan pintu. Hanya ada kepala dan bahu yang terlihat, namun dapat dipastikan bahwa itu crew, selebihnya tertutup oleh pintu karena orang itu memang tidak membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Leeteuk-ssi, kau dipanggil oleh _sajangnim_."

Leeteuk mengiyakan lalu keluar dari ruangan, mengikuti perginya sang crew tersebut. Menyisakan Yesung, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun yang kembali tenggelam di dunianya masing-masing. Sebenarnya bila diperhatikan, mata Yesung tidak fokus pada layar handphonenya. Sedaritadi kedua matanya mengintip dan bergantian melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ingin rasanya dia mengutuk ketiga member lainnya yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di tengah kondisi awkward begini.

"Ehem, kapan kau akan konser lagi, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Yesung untuk menyairkan suasana.

"Awal bulan, Hyung." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari handphonenya.

Sungmin yang merasa mendapat celah untuk masuk ke obrolan langsung menyambar. "Kau pasti lelah, bukan?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik untuk Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari Sungmin. "Hm, tidak juga."

Kedua mata Yesung melirik ke arah Sungmin untuk melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya tersebut. Terlihat Sungmin tersenyum getir karena jawaban singkat yang Kyuhyun layangkan ke dirinya. Ada keinginan dalam diri Yesung untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan ini, namun ada juga sisi dalam dirinya yang menyalahkan keingiannya tersebut. Ini bukanlah pertengkaran yang biasa terjadi saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih bersama. Bila dulu sangat mudah untuk Yesung membuat kedua dongsaengnya ini berbaikan, namun sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda. Yesung atau siapapun tidak ada yang bisa mengubah.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Shindong yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan make upnya. "Ayo yang belum. Lee- Loh kemana Leeteuk Hyung?"

"Tadi dipanggil oleh _sajangnim,_ Hyung." jawab Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya bersiap untuk keluar ruangan mengikuti Yesung yang ternyata sudah langsung keluar dari ruangan saat Shindong berjalan masuk.

Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun keluar, Shindong menahannya. "Heechul Hyung kan belum. Kau tunggu disini saja dulu sampai dia kembali. Disana crowded sekali."

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Suasana kembali hening diantara mereka bertiga sebelum suara teriakan tertahan Shindong membuat pandangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertuju pada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Hyung?"

"Ah, ini bagian pelipisku sepertinya tidak sama warnanya dengan wajah ku yang lain. Sepertinya aku kembali ke ruangan sebelah." jawab Shindong sambil berlalu keluar ruangan. Ingin Kyuhyun atau Sungmin menahan namun terlambat, Shindong sudah menutup pintu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" _Kenapa harus ditinggal berdua dengannya sih?"_ tutur Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil mencoba fokus ke handphonenya, walau sebenarnya tidak ada satupun yang tertera di layar itu yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin. Lelaki ini berkali-kali ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi selalu tertahan ditenggorokannya. "Hm, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Mata Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali menatap layar handphonenya. "Ya?"

"Konsermu. Maaf Hyung belum bisa hadir di konsermu barang sekalipun." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan mau repot-repot memandangnya. Tapi biarlah, butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menetralkan hubungan diantara mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa." Kyuhyun sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Dia ingin bersikap seperti apa yang Sungmin mau, layaknya Hyung-Dongsaeng, tapi Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa bohong, menatap dan berbicara dengan Sungmin menimbulkan perasaan yang campur aduk. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat, hubungannya dengan Sungmin pun harus membaik. Membaik dalam arti tidak kaku seperti ini.

Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat mengingat bagaimana dulu sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan. Kyuhyun bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa dia tidak pernah menganggap Sungmin adalah Hyungnya atau teman satu bandnya. Dari awal Kyuhyun bergabung di Super Junior dan mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Sungmin, mulai saat itu Kyuhyun yakin bahwa dia mencintai lelaki itu dan ingin memilikinya.

Dan kini Sungmin meminta untuk menganggap dirinya tidak lebih dari sebagai Hyung. Lucu sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau melamun?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Sungmin masuk ke telinganya. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang juga menatapnya dengan bingung. Lalu langsung ia kembali menatap layar handphonenya. "Tidak."

Senyum tertera di wajah Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun yang kebingungan seperti ini sangat ia rindukan. Setelah dirinya diketahui sudah mempunyai pasangan lain, tidak pernah Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut wajahnya dengan berbagai emosi seperti sekarang ini. Hanya wajah datar yang lelaki itu berikan. Tidak ada yang bisa Sungmin perbuat, wajar bagi Kyuhyun seperti itu kepadanya. Siapa yang tidak benci bila ditinggalkan tanpa alasan dan tahu-tahu sudah punya kekasih baru?

Kedua mata Sungmin terus menatap hangat ke arah Kyuhyun. Menatap detail wajah Kyuhyun karena jujur saja, Sungmin benar-benar merindukan wajah itu. Besar keinginan untuk menyentuh wajah itu, seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu, saat masih bersama Kyuhyun. Dulu, setiap saat Sungmin bisa menyentuh dan melihat senyum wajah Kyuhyun kapanpun dia mau. Tidak ada protes dari Kyuhyun karena pria itu sangat mencintainya untuk bisa menolak sentuhan Sungmin.

Tapi keadaan benar-benar berbeda sekarang.

" _Mianhae_ , Kyuhyun-ah."

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sungmin, membuat kedua pria itu kembali bertatapan. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan intens, menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sungmin karena sangat aneh tiba-tiba Sungmin meminta maaf kepadanya.

Sungmin pun merasa matanya mulai memanas saat kedua mata nya bertemu dengan sepasang mata Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya tergenggam dengan erat, mencoba bertahan atas pilihannya saat ini dan tidak akan kembali menoleh ke belakang. " _Ani._ Lupakan saja, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin yang sudah membuang pandangannya. Pria itu menunduk dan terlihat jelas bahwa tubuhnya tegang. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa banyak kesalahan yang Sungmin lakukan padanya, tapi meminta maaf tanpa ada apa-apa sebelumnya seperti tadi tentu aneh baginya. "Hyung."

Kepala Sungmin langsung terangkat dan menatap kaget ke Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin aku memanggilmu seperti itu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin. "Seperti yang aku bilang, aku akan mencoba melakukan apapun yang kau minta padaku. Tapi, Hyung,"

"Tapi?"

"Aku butuh waktu. Akan sangat sulit untuk menganggapmu bukan siapa-siapa setelah tahun-tahun yang kita jalani. Dan lagipula, luka ku belum sembuh, Hyung. Melihatmu seperti ini kembali menumbuhkan rasa benciku, juga rasa cintaku." tutur Kyuhyun sembari berdiri dari duduknya, "tapi kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan lagi membuatmu tidak nyaman. Kau- Kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana aku."

Langkah Kyuhyun yang ingin menuju pintu terhenti saat suara Sungmin memanggilnya. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku-"

"Jangan minta aku cepat-cepat melupakanmu ya, Hyung? Karena sangat susah bagiku. Tidak melihatmu selama dua tahun saja tidak mengubah apapun, apalagi sekarang saat kau terus ada dipandanganku." potong Kyuhyun sambil mengukir senyum di bibirnya. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak di depan pintu sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan.

"Ini susah, tapi aku akan mati-matian melakukannya. Untukmu. Karena ini keinginanmu."

Air mata Sungmin tumpah saat Kyuhyun keluar dan menutup pintunya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, Sungmin sudah sangat lelah berakting kuat dihadapan Kyuhyun, Saeun, dan semua orang padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat rapuh. Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Kyuhyun salah, pria itu mengira bahwa ini sulit hanya untuk dia saja. Padahal Sungmin juga kesulitan. Sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan semuanya seperti ini, sangat sulit untuk menahan semua kemauannya dan terus berjalan lurus seperti ini.

* * *

Seminggu sudah kejadian hari itu berlalu, tidak ada acara lagi yang menemukan mereka berdua. Sungmin sibuk dengan persiapan musikalnya, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan konsernya. Masing-masing member pun sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

.

Saeun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dimana dia sedang duduk menunggu sang suami. Bukan keinginan Saeun untuk ikut ke tempat kerja Sungmin sebenarnya, tapi salahkan ban mobilnya yang bocor saat perjalanan pulang dari sebuah departemen store dan kebetulan kantor SM berada dekat darinya. Jadilah Saeun disini sekarang, menunggu Sungmin yang sedang mengadakan meeting dengan managernya.

Sudah setengah jam namun Sungmin belum muncul juga. Majalah, smartphone, hingga televisi tidak bisa membunuh rasa bosan yang sudah mulai ada di diri Saeun. Terlebih lagi AC di ruangan ini dingin sekali. _Hah, aku jadi ingin buang air kecil_.

.

Saeun mengambil tissue untuk mengelap tangannya yang basah setelah dia membersihkannya di wastafel. Rasanya ingin berdiam diri di toilet saja karena lebih hangat daripada ruang tunggunya. Saeun bergegas keluar dari toilet sambil membersihkan kedua tangannya, tidak melihat bahwa ada orang yang melintas di hadapannya sehingga dirinya sedikit limbung saat bertabrakan dengan sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ah, maaf-"

"Ah-"

Saeun bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata pria yang baru saja ditabrak olehnya. Sama seperti dirinya, Saeun juga tidak bisa menyangka bisa bertemu orang itu disini. _Ah, dia kan juga di agensi ini ya, babo Saeun_.

" _Jeosonghamnida,_ Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika wanita yang menabraknya tadi adalah istri dari Sungmin. Bahkan lidahnya masih kelu untuk membalas permintaan maaf Saeun. Hanya kepala nya yang mengangguk untuk merespon.

Ada kebingungan menghampirinya, untuk apa wanita ini disini? Di kantor SM? Tapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar. _Menemani suami, eoh?_

"Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu disini, Kyuhyun-ssi." tutur Saeun sembari tersenyum. Sebenarnya di dalam hatinya, ada sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman. Ini baru pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun tidak hadir di pernikahan Sungmin dan Saeun, tidak pernah ada saat Sungmin mengajaknya untuk hangout bersama dengan para member lainnya. Kedua mata Saeun memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah datar kepadanya, menilai setiap titik wajah mantan kekasih suaminya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf baru bisa menyapamu sekarang." ucap Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Tubuhnya sudah siap bergegas berlalu dari Saeun sebelum suara wanita itu memberhentikannya.

"Aku disini menunggu Sungmin, kau lihat dia?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tetap mempertahankan senyum simpulnya. "Aku pamit dulu kalau begitu."

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Lagi, langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dan kembali menoleh ke Saeun yang sudah berada di belakangnya. "Ya?"

"Mari makan bersama lain kali. Kita bertiga. Kau, aku, dan Sungmin." tutur Saeun sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Saeun dengan penuh arti sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu dari hadapan Saeun.

Bohong bila Saeun tidak bisa melihat arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Saeun sudah hidup lebih lama dari Kyuhyun dan jelas wanita ini lebih berpengalaman mengenai hal ini dibanding Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bukan sekali bagi Saeun bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, tapi atmosfir dengan Kyuhyun tadi sangat berbeda. Mata lelaki itu berbicara banyak. Sama seperti dengan pandangan Sungmin di kala sendiri selama ini.

Saeun menggigit bibirnya saat pikiran-pikiran aneh menggerayanginya. Diliriknya cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Seraya tersenyum Saeun berkata, "kau sudah milikku, Sungmin. Iya kan?"

* * *

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar kedua tangannya sebelum menekan password pintu apartemen. Para member Super Junior memang sudah tinggal di rumah mereka masing-masing, namun mereka sepakat untuk menyewa satu dorm untuk tempat singgah dari satu event ke event lainnya, rapat internal Super Junior atau hanya gathering. Sebelumnya, selama perjalanan ke apartemennya, Kyuhyun diselimuti perasaan gelisah. Tadi pagi Heechul mengirimkan pesan di group line Super Junior bahwa Heechul dan Leeteuk berencana untuk mengadakan gathering kecil-kecilan untuk para member. Tentunya bukan hal yang aneh lagi, sudah seperti kebiasaan dan hal yang lumrah di Super Junior, mengadakan gathering yang hanya didatangi oleh anggota Super Junior dan para manager.

Tapi masalahnya, ada lelaki itu di dalam.

Kyuhyun terus bersugesti bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu saat tidak sengaja bertemu Saeun di kantor SM, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pikirannya ke pekerjaannya. Mencoba tidak mengisi hari-harinya untuk mengkhawatirkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sungmin. Jadi Kyuhyun rasa hari ini dia akan baik-baik saja. Hanya mengobrol dan bercanda dengan para member lainnya, tidak usah pedulikan Sungmin yang ada di sana juga.

"Aku datang, Hyungdeul." ucap Kyuhyun sembari melepas sandalnya dan menaruh tasnya di atas kursi makan. Dilihatnya para member yang menyapa nya lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Leeteuk dan Shindong yang sedang sibuk dengan mixer, Heechul dan Yesung yang sibuk memindahkan meja, dan Kangin dan Sungmin yang sibuk mengisi mangkuk dengan cemilan di atas meja.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkan perasaan apapun yang ada di dalam dirinya saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum padanya. Lebih baik dia menghampiri Leeteuk dan Shindong, "Hyung, sedang buat apa?"

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah, ini jus. Kau tahu, jangan banyak minum bir di umur kita sekarang." tawa Leeteuk membahana di seluruh ruangan, ditimpali dengan jokes dari Shindong yang membuat seluruh member ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun, namun ketika matanya tidak sengaja bertemu wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertawa, Kyuhyun segera diam dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Heechul Hyung, kau hanya membeli cemilan segini? Bahkan ini tidak ada satu porsinya Shindong!" tanya Kangin sambil menunjuk mangkuk-mangkuk yang belum terisi cemilan.

"Ya! Tadi aku itu buru-buru. Kau saja yang beli tambahannya!" tutur Heechul sambil menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa. Kangin menggerutu sambil satu persatu memperhatikan wajah member lainnya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang asik memperhatikan Shindong memotong-motong buah. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau saja ya yang beli cemilan? Hanya di lantai bawah kok."

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mendapat permintaan seperti itu hanya bengong. Dia baru datang tapi sudah disuruh keluar lagi? Ah, derita _magnae_. "Baiklah."

"Aku ikut ya?"

Satu living room langsung diam saat mendengar suara Sungmin. Heechul dan Kangin hanya saling bertatapan, sedangkan Leeteuk, Shindong, dan Yesung memilih untuk pura-pura sibuk. Kyuhyun sendiri yang sudah bersiap keluar dorm langsung diam di tempat. Matanya menatap satu-satu para Hyungnya yang ada, berharap mungkin saja ada yang berkata _"Ah Sungmin disini saja, bantu aku!"_ atau _"Kyuhyun-ah, aku saja deh yang membeli cemilan."_ tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya. Para Hyung nya memasang muka tidak mau tahu.

Sungmin segera mengambil coatnya dan berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, " _Kajja?_ "

.

"Tutup?"

Sungmin langsung memasang muka kesal saat menemukan mart di lantai bawah apartemen mereka dalam keadaan gelap. Tanpa sengaja Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Sungmin dan melihat jelas ekspresi kecewa Sungmin, tanpa dikira mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya. _Kyepta._

"Ke mart di luar saja kalau begitu, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin. "Berhubung dekat, jalan kaki saja ya, Hyung? Kau dan aku pasti tidak ada yang membawa kunci mobil kan?"

"Iya, Kyuhyun-ah." senyum terpampang di bibir Sungmin melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang mulai melunak kepadanya. Walaupun masih terasa ada dinding diantara mereka, tapi ini lebih baik, daripada Kyuhyun tidak menganggapnya ada seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Beberapa menit mereka dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sungmin yang memulai obrolan duluan saat dirasa tidak mungkin Kyuhyun yang memulai. "Konsermu berlangsung sukses kan?"

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum tipis, "begitulah. Semoga konser selanjutnya juga sukses."

"Aku ingin sekali menonton konsermu. Tapi musikal ku bagaimana nanti?" ucap Sungmin sambil melempar senyum saat Kyuhyun memandangnya. "Padahal aku ingin lihat langsung bagaimana enerjiknya dirimu menari."

Tawa Kyuhyun terdengar merdu di telinga Sungmin. Sangat merdu. Sudah berapa lama? Hampir tiga tahun bukan Kyuhyun tidak tertawa di sekitarnya, disampingnya? Kedua mata Sungmin berbinar menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tertawa. _Tawa yang membuatku jatuh cinta._

"Kau orang pertama di group kita yang bicara seperti itu. Ah, sepertinya satu-satunya. _Hyungdeul_ bahkan tidak mau menonton konserku karena tarianku." ucap Kyuhyun yang kini membuat Sungmin mengurai tawanya. Sama seperti Sungmin tadi, sepasang mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas memandang detail wajah Sungmin yang makin bersinar karena tertawa. Betapa dia merindukan tawa pria ini.

Untuk hari ini, pada saat ini, perasaan benci itu tidak datang saat Kyuhyun melihat wajah bahagia dan mendengar tawa Sungmin. Rasa benci yang selalu hadir kemarin-kemarin, kini seakan tertutup dengan perasaan rindu Kyuhyun akan moment seperti ini. Hanya berdua dan berbagi tawa dengan Sungmin. Tentu Kyuhyun akan terus mengingatkan dirinya akan tahu diri, bahwa Sungmin bukan miliknya lagi dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Tapi bisakah Kyuhyun menikmati momen yang dia rindukan beberapa tahun ini? Momen yang direnggut paksa darinya tanpa dia tahu apa alasannya.

Sungmin menyadari bahwa kedua mata Kyuhyun masih sesekali memandangnya hangat walaupun tawanya sudah berhenti. Jalan ke minimarket tidak pernah serasa seringan ini, bahkan jalannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini tidak pernah seringan ini. Sungmin tahu pasti apa alasannya, karena Kyuhyun berjalan disampingnya. Kyuhyun yang sejak dulu selalu ada disampingnya dan mencintainya, yang membuat beban seberat apapun di hidup Sungmin akan terasa ringan. Tapi karena keegoisannya Sungmin memilih untuk meninggalkan itu semua. Memilih untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat semua kenangan bersama Kyuhyun walaupun nyatanya semudah ini kenangan itu terbuka.

"Itu dia. Sampai juga." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk minimarketnya yang berjarak tidak jauh lagi dari mereka. Dilihatnya sekilas Sungmin yang mengimbangi jalan Kyuhyun.

.

"Cemilannya apa ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan merk makanan yang di _display_ di hadapannya. Di keranjang belanjaannya sudah ada cemilan favorite Kangin dan Yesung, Heechul juga sudah membeli cemilan favoritenya tadi. Berarti tinggal cemilan favoritenya Shindong, Leeteuk, Sungmin dan dirinya. Mata Kyuhyun terarah ke _Mashita_. Cemilan rumput laut yang pernah ia iklankan sebelumnya. _Cemilan favorite Sungmin_.

"Ah."

Tangan Kyuhyun yang niatnya ingin mengambil satu _Mashita_ kini terdiam kaku sambil tidak sengaja menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun yang juga berniat untuk mengambil cemilan favoritenya itu terkejut saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Semua terasa cepat. Tapi juga terasa hangat.

Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang bersikap bagai seorang gadis. Dia pria dan sudah menikah pula. Tapi ketidaksengajaan seperti ini saja membuat pipi Sungmin memerah bahkan tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menjauhkan tangannya dari Kyuhyun dan memasukkan _Mashita_ ke keranjang yang ada digenggaman Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun sadar, sebaiknya Sungmin segera menjauh dan menunggu di dekat kasir saja.

Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dari kejadian cepat tadi jadi malu sendiri. Mengapa dia dan Sungmin bertingkah seperti layaknya pasangan SMA? Kyuhyun tidak bisa bohong bahwa dia bisa melihat pipi Sungmin memerah dan juga sikap Sungmin tadi salah tingkah. Diliriknya telapak tangan yang menyentuh Sungmin tadi. Hangatnya belum hilang, bahkan membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyentuh lagi, menggenggam lagi, bahkan bolehkan Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di punggung tangan Sungmin? Seperti dulu, sebelum kesadaran meletakkan Kyuhyun kembali di kenyataan. Bahwa perasaannya kini hanya lah tinggal di hatinya, tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih ke Sungmin yang berdiri di dekat kasir sambil melihat ke luar minimarket. Wajah yang makin bulat, bibir yang masih berwarna merah muda, kedua pipi yang masih memerah, dan sinar matahari yang membuatnya makin bersinar. Ingin Kyuhyun memunculkan rasa bencinya kembali, agar perasaan cintanya bisa terus ia simpan dan menjalani kehidupannya tanpa bayang-bayang Sungmin. Tapi semakin Kyuhyun mencoba, malah semakin kuat perasaan cinta dan rindu membuncah.

" _Sungmin, bila saja, bila kita diberi kesempatan untuk saling mencintai lagi, apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Apa akan tetap seperti ini ujungnya?"_

 **TBC**

 **hallo, datang dengan chapter 2 hehehe**

 **kayaknya aku bakal abisin fanfiction ini dulu deh baru lanjut begin again, biar moodnya gak kepecah gitu hehe**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA PARA KYUMIN SHIPPER YANG MASIH ADA DI SHIP YANG SAMA DENGANKU HEHE**


	3. Chapter 3

IF IT IS YOU..

.

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

.

.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lelah saat tiba di rumah nya setelah sesampainya dia dari China untuk konser tunggalnya. Omongan sang Manager mengenai jadwalnya besok lusa tidak Kyuhyun terlalu pedulikan, yang terpenting besok adalah hari liburnya dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan sang Eomma dan Appa.

"Aku pulang, _Eomma_." ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk tubuh sang Ibu dari belakang. Wanita yang sudah berumur itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menata bunga untuk memberikan pelukan selamat datang untuk sang anak bungsu.

" _Aga~_ kau sudah pulang? Sudah makan? Ganti baju lalu makan ya?" tutur sang _Eomma_ sembari mengusap wajah lelah Kyuhyun.

Senyum tipis terurai di wajah Kyuhyun sembari mengucap pipi Ibu nya. "Oke, _Eomma_."

.

Sang Eomma menatap penuh sayang kepada anak laki-laki satunya yang sedang menyantap makanan yang telah ia hidangkan. Semenjak Ahra, anak sulungnya, menikah dan tinggal bersama suami, rumah terasa sepi, untung saja anak bungsu ini kembali meramaikan rumah walau hanya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Kau besok tidak ada schedule kan, Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sang Eomma sembari menyuapkan side dishes ke dalam mulutnya. "Tidak ada, Eomma. Aku ingin istirahat bersama Eomma."

Hanna tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap sayang rambut sang anak. Mungkin dia akan menelfon Ahra malam ini agar besok keluarganya bisa mengadakan malam bersama.

 _Drrrttt…. drrttt…._

Kedua pasang mata Ibu-Anak itu tertuju pada layar handphone Kyuhyun yang menyala di atas meja. Kedua nya sama-sama sedikit tersentak melihat nama yang tertera di layar tersebut.

"Sungmin?" tanya Hanna sembari menatap penuh tanya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa, diletakkannya sendok di samping mangkuk sebelum menjawab telfonnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

" **Kyuhyun-ah?"**

Ini benar Sungmin. Suara yang tidak Kyuhyun dengar hampir tiga minggu lamanya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah, bingung harus menjawab apa.

" **Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah di Korea?"** suara Sungmin kembali terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ah, iya, _Hyung_. Aku baru saja sampai tadi siang. Ada apa?"

Hanna menangkap kegelisahan di mata anaknya, namun juga semburat merah di pipi Kyuhyun. Bukan maksudnya untuk tetap di tempat duduk dan mendengarkan perbincangan Kyuhyun dengan orang di seberang sana, tapi ia _ingin tahu_. Ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi semenjak Sungmin kembali dari wajib militernya.

Bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa ditutupi mengenai hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hanna masih mengingat jelas bagaimana dirinya, sang suami, dan Ahra menolak dengan keras saat Kyuhyun menyatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sungmin, bukan sebagai sesama anggota Super Junior, bukan sebagai Hyung, tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dia juga masih mengingat bagaimana pada akhirnya keluarganya bisa menerima hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, walau terkadang sulit baginya dan sang suami yang belum terbiasa melihat pandangan tidak bersahabat dari pihak keluarga Sungmin.

Tapi, Hanna juga masih mengingat bagaimana wajah sang anak bungsu yang tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah dengan wajah lesu, menangis di bahu Ahra dan menceritakan bahwa Sungmin meninggalkannya tanpa alasan. Sebagai Ibu, wajar bagi Hanna untuk marah melihat anaknya disakiti dan dibuang begitu saja. Apakah kata 'dibuang' begitu kasar? Tapi tidak bagi Hanna. Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun memang begitu adanya. Memutuskan Kyuhyun secara sepihak, berpacaran lagi dengan wanita lain, bahkan menikah! Dalam waktu satu tahun!

Sepasang mata Hanna masih mengamati Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat fokus pada suara di telefon. Sayang dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Sungmin ucapkan. Tapi dia bisa menginterogasi Kyuhyun seusai menelfon. Hanna memilih untuk berpura-pura menata meja agar Kyuhyun tidak terlalu merasa diperhatikan, tapi tetap kedua kuping Hanna terpasang untuk mendengar obrolan sang anak.

" **Kyuhyun-ah, saat ulangtahun mu kemarin, aku tidak sempat mengucapkan padamu secara langsung. Hanya lewat chat group saja. Aku… merasa bersalah."** ucap Sungmin dengan lembut, **"Aku masih berpikir bahwa kau tidak mau menerima chat dariku. Tapi aku merasa ada yang tidak benar, Kyuhyun-ah."**

Kyuhyun masih terdiam sembari berkali-kali mengintip ke wajah sang Eomma yang memperhatikannya. Dia memilih untuk menanggapi Sungmin ketika pria tersebut sudah mengutarakan apa maksud dari telfon ini.

" **Jadi, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk keluar besok. Makan bersama. Bagaimana?"**

Untung saja Kyuhyun sedang tidak makan apa-apa, jadi tidak ada sesuatu yang menyembur keluar dari mulutnya karena keterkejutannya. Diliriknya sang Eomma yang sedang menata meja, Kyuhyun menghela nafa pelan, merasa lega karena sang Eomma tidak melihat wajah terkejutnya.

"Bersama, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sembari memiringkan duduknya.

" **Kau dan aku. Mau ya? Aku jemput saja kau di rumah besok. Sebelum jam makan siang."**

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkejut. Pria yang sedang ditelfonnya ini, bisa tidak sih tidak membuatnya terkejut barang sekali saja? Mungkin bagi Sungmin, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memang sudah selesai dan sudah kembali menjadi Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun bisa menganggap sama semudah itu!

"Hm, _Hyung_ , aku rasa aku tidak bisa." tutur Kyuhyun sembari memainkan bibirnya, berpikir keras alasan apa yang ia pakai untuk menolak ajakan Sungmin.

" **Kyuhyun-ah, kau… kau masih tidak mau pergi berdua denganku ya?"**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Pikirannya kembali ke pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin saat gathering Super Junior tiga minggu yang lalu. Terlepas dari apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Mungkin sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini semata-mata hanya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya.

"Bukan begitu. Sebentar saja tapi ya besok?" Kyuhyun mengalah pada akhirnya. Sedikit tersenyum mengingat dari dulu dia tidak pernah kalah di hadapan Sungmin. Selalu dan selalu saja dia menuruti apa kata Sungmin. Termasuk perpisahan mereka.

" **Yeay! Baiklah, kau istirahat lah. Aku akan menjemputmu besok."** tutur Sungmin dengan penuh semangat, bahkan suaranya membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. **"Hm, Kyuhyun-ah?"**

"Ya? Kenapa lagi, _Hyung?"_

" **Salam untuk Hanna** _ **Eommonim**_ **ya? Aku minta maaf belum bisa mengunjunginya, mungkin besok sembari menjemputmu. Tapi, sampaikan maafku, Kyuhyun-ah."** Sungmin memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. **"Maaf, maaf… Sampaikan itu padanya, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku minta maaf."**

Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat mendengar suara Sungmin di seberang sana begitu pelan, seperti diselimuti rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. "Ya, _Hyung_. Akan aku sampaikan."

Kyuhyun menutup telfon dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya walau pikirannya kemana-mana. Rasa yang ada di dada nya kian menyesakkan saat harus menerima begini pada akhirnya hubungannya dan Sungmin. Yang ia kira dia dan Sungmin akan bersama-sama menghadapi dunia, namun nyatanya hanya dia sendiri yang tertinggal. Helaan nafas kembali Kyuhyun keluarkan sembari mencoba mengikhlaskan semuanya. _Ini lebih baik, daripada aku terus hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya._

* * *

Sungmin menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus turun dari mobil dan mampir sebentar di rumah Kyuhyun atau menunggu kehadiran Kyuhyun saja di dalam mobil. Berkali-kali bergantian dia mengecek handphone dan gerbang rumah Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun menampakkan diri tapi pria itu belum kunjung muncul.

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum merapikan rambut coklatnya yang sedikit berantakan, dia sudah mengambil keputusan bahwa dia akan menghampiri Kyuhyun langsung ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya bukan perkara sulit. Dia sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun, bahkan bermalam di sana. Tapi dulu, saat semuanya masih terasa manis antara dia dan Kyuhyun. Bukan seperti sekarang, bukan setelah Sungmin mencampakkan anak lelaki satu-satunya sang pemilik rumah.

"Eoh, _Hyung?_ " ucap Kyuhyun terkejut saat menemukan Sungmin berada di depan pintunya. "Menunggu lama ya, _Hyung_? Aku tidak bisa menemukan topiku, tunggu sebentar ya, _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin setelah pria itu mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan ini. Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak hampir tiga tahun Sungmin tidak kesini. Suasana rumah ini masih hangat, membuat Sungmin betah berlama-lama di sini.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk 90 derajat saat melihat Hanna di depannya. " _Annyeonghaseyo, Eommonim_."

Senyum tertera di wajah Hanna dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk kembali, begitu juga dirinya yang kini duduk dihadapan Sungmin. "Menjemput Kyuhyun?"

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk, "iya, _Eommonim_."

"Maaf tidak sempat menyapa mu saat pernikahanmu kemarin. Kau tahu, kita sedikit terburu-buru." tutur Hanna seraya memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang terbilang tegang, "bahagiakah dirimu sekarang, Sungmin?"

Sungmin diam tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata saat pertanyaan dari Hanna terlontar. Wajahnya tertunduk malu, tidak sanggup menatap wajah Hanna yang kini menggoreskan luka.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti bahagia. Kyuhyun juga kini sudah bahagia, Sungmin. Kau tahu kan?" ucap Hanna sembari memegang tangan Sungmin, "jadi kenapa kau datang lagi, Sungminnie?"

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak, kedua matanya menatap penuh tanya kepada Hanna yang juga memandangnya, " _Eommonim_?"

"Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa tanpa dirimu, Sungmin. Tapi kini kau datang lagi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya dia dulu, kau sibuk dengan kebahagiaanmu," Hanna mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Sungmin, "tapi _Eommonim_ tahu, Sungmin-ah. _Abonim_ , Ahra, dan yang lainnya tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun saat kau tinggalkan."

" _Eommonim_ , aku minta maaf." lirih Sungmin, kini bergantian jemarinya yang menggenggam hangat tangan Hanna. Berharap dari genggamannya, Sungmin dapat memiliki kepercayaan Hanna kembali. "Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti Kyuhyun, _Eommonim_."

"Aku ingin sekali membencimu yang telah menyakiti anakku, Sungmin. Tapi susah sekali, kau sudah ku anggap anak sendiri selama 10 tahun lebih ini." ucap Hanna sembari melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari jemarinya, "Bermaksud atau tidak kau menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dia sudah terlanjur terpuruk, Sungmin."

Kedua mata Sungmin mulai memanas melihat bagaimana pandangan Hanna yang menatapnya penuh kekecewaan. "Maaf, _Eommonim_ …"

Hanna menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengusap lengan Sungmin dengan lembut, "kau sudah berkeluarga dan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun kembali kepadamu. Bila apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya sebatas untuk menebus kesalahanmu padanya dulu, _Eommonim_ mohon, jangan lakukan itu, Sungmin."

"Kyuhyun masih sangat mencintaimu, masih sangat berharap padamu, sekeras apapun kau memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Kau- kau satu-satunya yang pernah ada di hidupnya, namun juga satu-satunya yang meninggalkannya." tutur Hanna sambil memandang kedua mata Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membenci anak ini. "Mendekatinya sekarang seperti ini hanya menambah luka anakku, Sungmin. Untuk apa kau mendekatinya bila kau sudah tidak bisa bersama dan mencintainya-"

"Aku masih mencintainya, _Eommonim_ …"

Hanna terkejut mendengar lirihan Sungmin. Kedua mata Sungmin kini beralih dari pandangannya, "Sungmin-ah?"

"Loh, _Eomma?_ "

Kedua pasang mata itu segera menatap terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sudah disamping mereka. Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan topi hitam yang bertengger di kepala nya. "Aku pergi dulu, _Eomma_. Ayo, _Hyung_?"

Sungmin mengangguk ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum menatap ke Hanna dengan penuh takut. "Aku pergi du-"

"Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas kepada Hanna sebelum menundukkan dirinya, berpamitan dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu keluar rumah.

* * *

" _Yeoboseyo,_ Sungjinnie?"

Seorang wanita tersenyum kecil walau seseorang yang berada di telfon tidak bisa melihat senyumnya.

" **Oh, Saeun Noona? Ada apa?"**

Saeun, nama wanita itu, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mempertimbangkan apakah keputusannya untuk bertanya pada Sungjin adalah hal yang tepat. "Tolong tanyakan pada Sungmin, apa dia tidak sengaja membawa dompet kecilku? Seingatku, semalam aku titipkan padanya saat ke minimarket."

Dada Saeun berdegup kencang menunggu sahutan dari Sungjin. **"Hm? Aku sedang tidak bersama Sungmin** _ **Hyung**_ **tapi,** _ **Noona**_ **."**

DEG

"Dia belum datang?"

" **Datang? Aku tidak janjian dengan Sungmin** _ **Hyung**_ **. Dan lagipula aku sedang dirumah temanku."**

Saeun mengeratkan pegangannya pada dompet kecil yang berada digenggamannya. Berusaha mengontrol emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya. "Begitukah? Apa aku salah mendengar ya saat ia berpamitan tadi? Mungkin dia ke rumah mu, berhubung kau tidak ada di rumah jadi kau tidak tahu."

" **Sepertinya tidak,** _ **Noona**_ **.** _ **Appa**_ **sedang berada di luar kota, sedangkan** _ **Eomma**_ **sejak kemarin berada di rumah** _ **Samchon**_ **, ada acara di sana. Sungmin** _ **Hyung**_ **tahu** _ **kok.**_ **"**

Lagi-lagi Saeun mengeratkan genggamannya sampai dompet kecilnya itu tidak berbentuk. Dirinya benar-benar diliputi emosi. "Ah, mungkin dia bersama para _Hyung_ nya. Aku yang salah mendengar. _Gomawo nae dongsaeng._ "

Saeun segera menutup telfonnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Sungjin terlebih dahulu. Diletakkan smartphonenya dengan sembarang. Satu tangannya mengurut keningnya, "kemana dia? Apa perasaan tidak enakku benar?"

Pikiran Saeun mengingat-ngingat beberapa jam lalu saat Sungmin berpamitan padanya. Kembali Saeun ingat perkataan Sungmin, berharap ada kesalahan dari apa yang ia dengar. Tapi Saeun yakin tidak ada. Sungmin berpamitan dengan alasan dia ingin menemui Sungjin karena sudah lama mereka tidak pergi berdua. Tapi Sungjin mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Wanita berkulit pucat itu terlihat memangku wajahnya dengan tangannya. Pandangannya kosong ke depan, seperti memilah-milah hal apa yang seharusnya ia lanjutkan. Hatinya berkecamuk, mengingat ini pertama kalinya sejak ia mengenal Sungmin, suami nya membohonginya.

 _Sungmin-ah, kau- kau tidak seperti itu kan?_

* * *

Dua pria dalam mobil itu terlihat fokus dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya lantunan suara dari dalam radio yang mengusik ketenangan mereka. Sungmin masih setia memandang ke depan, fokus pada setir di genggamannya. Berkali-kali dia merangkai kata, kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan agar memulai perbincangan dengan Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan suasana di luar sana, dan mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang sejak tadi tidak karuan.

"Hm, kau sedang ingin makan apa?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum kembali fokus menyetir.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kedua matanya, berpikir di siang hari ini apa yang enak untuk disantap. "Pasta? Pizza? Bagaimana?"

Sungmin kembali melirik Kyuhyun, kini dengan senyuman lebarnya. Dia menjentikkan jemarinya tanda sangat setuju dengan pilihan Kyuhyun. "Setuju! Kita ke tempat pasta kesukaan kita berarti."

 _Kita_.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengucapkannya, membuat semburat merah muda tergambar di kedua pipinya. Dia berdehem sebentar sebelum pura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Namun Kyuhyun masih betah memandangnya. Dengan sejuta perasaan yang Sungmin tidak mengerti. Sungmin ingin mencairkan suasana ini dan kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, tapi ia baru sadar. Bukan wajahnya yang dipandangi oleh Kyuhyun, tapi cincin berwarna perak yang melingkar manis di jarinya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Sungmin ikut mengamatinya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke smartphonenya. Sungmin pun turut kembali memperhatikan jalan.

"Hm, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Kita beli coffee dulu ya? Aku haus sekali."

.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap orang-orang di luar jendela yang bergantian masuk dan keluar di coffee shop, ada juga yang betah berlama-lama di sana sendirian, berdua, bahkan bergerombol. Diliriknya Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah ada di barisan depan dan sedang mengorder.

Rasa bosan karena Sungmin memintanya untuk tinggal di mobil saja, Kyuhyun lampiaskan dengan mengganti gelombang radio sampai ia dapatkan musik yang ia inginkan.

Cklek.

"Ini, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun segera menyambut Ice Americano yang Sungmin sodorkan kepadanya. Pandangannya mengikuti pergerakan Sungmin yang sudah kembali duduk di kursi kemudi. "Kau tahu, Kyuhyun-ah, ada gerombolan anak SMA yang mengantri di belakang ku dan bergossip mengatakan bahwa jaket yang ku kenakan mirip dengan jaket Sungmin Super Junior. Hehehe. Tidak tahu saja mereka bahwa aku memang Sungmin Super Junior. Lagipula, apa yang anak SMA lakukan siang hari begini, bolos ya mereka?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar celoteh Sungmin dan juga melihat wajah Sungmin yang tidak pernah termakan usia. Cara pria itu berbicara, tertawa, tersenyum, bahkan cara bibir itu menyedot minuman dari sedotan, tidak ada yang berubah. Sama persis seperti pertama Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya. Seperti pertama Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut ketika melihat ada perbedaan dari jemari Sungmin yang sedang menggenggam ice coffeenya. Tidak ada benda yang melingkar seperti sebelumnya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih mengoceh tentang bagaimana-generasi-muda-mau-maju-bila-kerjaannya-bolos-sekolah. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Menyamankan dirinya di jok penumpang sembari terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih asik bercerita. Mencoba menulikan dan membutakan dirinya dari dunia di luar sana. Setidaknya saat ini, di dalam mobil ini, hanya ada dirinya dan Sungmin.

.

 **20 menit sebelumnya.**

Kedua mata Sungmin terus memperhatikan menu yang ada di depan sana, memilih-milih apa minuman yang tepat untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Dirinya kembali menggumamkan titipan Kyuhyun, Ice Americano, berulang-ulang agar tidak lupa saat di kasir nanti.

Pria berambut coklat itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, sudah akhir februari namun cuaca masih saja dingin, apalagi kini dia sedang berdiri tepat di bawah AC. Sungmin ingin kembali menggerutu sebelum pandangannya beralih ke cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin pernikahannya.

Sepasang mata coklat itu kini bergantian menatap mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di luar sana dan cincin yang berada di jemarinya. Ada sekelumit hal yang mengusik pikirannya. Helaan nafas ia keluarkan secara pelan, meyakinkan hatinya untuk melepas cincin itu dari jari manisnya. Tanpa kembali dipandangi, Sungmin menaruh cincin itu di dalam kantong mantelnya. Pandangannya kembali menghadap antrian, namun kini dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap kecewa ke pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Perut mereka sudah lapar, apalagi sudah menempuh jarak yang jauh dan juga macet, tapi ternyata restoran yang mereka tuju sedang dalam renovasi, ada pengumuman di dinding restoran itu yang menyatakan bahwa mereka tutup sampai tahap renovasi selesai.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia hanya bergumam saja, namun didengar jelas oleh Sungmin yang langsung menoleh bingung ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tutup. _Mianhae,_ Kyuhyun-ah."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambut Sungmin, "bukan salahmu, _Hyung."_

Dada Sungmin berdegup kencang ketika jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Seperti rasanya Sungmin ingin berterima kasih pada restoran yang tutup di depannya, karena kalau restoran itu buka, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin memegang kepalanya kan?

"Lalu, kau ingin makan apa, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, berpikir apa yang sedang dia inginkan sekarang. Setelah satu tujuan sudah ia pikirkan, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil dan mendekati pintu kemudi, membuat Sungmin yang masih di dalam mobil hanya membulatkan matanya.

Cklek.

"Keluar, _Hyung_. Biar aku saja yang mengemudi." tutur Kyuhyun, sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin langsung menggeleng mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aku saja. Kau bilang saja ma-"

"Sudahlah, turun, turun. Kau duduk saja di kursi penumpang." Kyuhyun langsung menarik pelan lengan Sungmin agar keluar dari mobil. Namja yang lebih pendek menurut saja saat dirinya di dorong Kyuhyun, di arahkan agar duduk di kursi penumpang.

Sungmin masih menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun saat keduanya sudah kembali ke dalam mobil, namun kini dengan Kyuhyun yang menyupir dan dirinya yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kau mau kemana memangnya, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin, pandangannya mengamati ke luar, mencari-cari petunjuk kemana sebenarnya mereka akan pergi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sembari tangannya terjulur ke arah Sungmin. Menurunkan topi yang dipakai Sungmin sehingga menutupi kedua mata namja itu. "Tidur saja, kalau sudah sampai aku bangunkan."

Sungmin menurut. Tidak mengembalikan posisi topinya walau ia masih bisa mengintip ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Semburat merah muda terpampang di kedua pipinya. Senyum Kyuhyun dan kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan tadi adalah hal-hal yang biasa ia dapatkan ketika dirinya dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan liburan berdua. Pipinya makin memanas dan dengan sigap Sungmin memiringkan tubuh nya ke dekat jendela, agar Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa kini Sungmin sedang malu-malunya.

* * *

" _Hyung_ …"

Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan Sungmin, sedikit mengguncangkan lengan itu agar Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan guncangannya. Dilepasnya dengan perlahan topi yang menutupi wajah Sungmin, jemari lelaki itu terangkat, menyentuh dengan lembut helai-helai rambut Sungmin yang terlihat berantakan di keningnya.

"Sungmin…" senyum tergambar di bibir Kyuhyun. Jantungnya bergemuruh kencang, seiring dengan perasaan aneh yang mengusik perutnya. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dan membangun ilusi bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang beruntung di dunia pada saat ini.

"Hanya ada kau dan aku saat ini, Sungmin. Tidak ada wanita itu, tidak ada pernikahanmu, tidak ada siapapun dan apapun." lirik Kyuhyun, ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin, seperti Sungmin adalah benda yang sangat rapuh. "Aku ingin begini saja."

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam hanya memandangi Sungmin. Senyum nya sudah berubah menjadi murung ketika mengingat keinginanya adalah hal yang mustahil. Saat Sungmin terbangun nanti, semuanya sudah selesai. Sungmin kembali menjadi _Hyung_ nya lagi, dan Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela ketika Sungmin mulai terbangun dan membuka matanya. Pria itu kembali mencoba mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya dan juga perasaannya.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun, _Hyung_?"

.

.

"Tempatnya sangat bagus, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kedua mata Sungmin berbinar melihat bagaimana pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Dia tidak tahu di daerah mana ia berada, tapi sepertinya jauh dari Seoul, mengingat lama nya mereka di perjalanan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengajak Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam restoran. Kedua nya berjalan memasuki gerbang yang dibuat dari kayu, pemandangan ilalang hijau terpampang di kanan dan kiri mereka. Tidak banyak mobil yang terparkir, karena memang restoran ini terletak agak tersembunyi. Tidak jauh dari letak restoran, mereka bisa melihat gunung dan juga sungai yang mengalir di dekat mereka. Pantas suasana nya makin dingin Sungmin rasakan.

"Suka sekali. Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini." kedua nya kini sudah duduk di bangku yang Kyuhyun pilih. Berada di luar ruangan sehingga angin pegunungan kerap menerpa mereka.

Senyum simpul Kyuhyun keluarkan ketika melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin. "Aku berencana mengajakmu kesini, dulu."

Sungmin memandang terkejut ke arah Kyuhyun, namun hanya di balas senyuman oleh lelaki itu. "Lupakanlah, _Hyung_."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa beruntung ketika _waiter_ menghampiri mereka sehingga suasana tidak begitu canggung. Pria itu merutuki bibirnya yang main berucap saja tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu.

Keheningan melanda dua pria tersebut setelah sang _waiter_ pergi dari meja mereka. Hanya sesekali kedua mata mereka bertemu sebelum kembali berlawanan arah lagi. Kyuhyun yang memulai pembicaraan, membahas bagaimana musikal Sungmin berjalan baik dan seputarnya.

"Jadi, belum ada keputusan kapan kau akan pergi militer, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin seraya menyuap makanan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

"Belum. Hah, aku hanya pasrah saja ketika mereka memberi tanggal mendadak." jawab Kyuhyun, diletakkannya sumpit di samping mangkuknya menandakan dia sudah selesai makan. "Kau tidak mau memberi kalimat penenang kepadaku, hm? Kau kan sudah berpengalaman."

Sungmin tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun. "Hanya dua tahun, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak akan merasakan apapun, tapi tiba-tiba kau sudah kembali lagi ke kehidupan normalmu."

"Tapi dua tahun bagi yang menanti, kenapa sungguh terasa?"

Kedua pasang mata itu kembali bertatapan, menyalurkan perasaan yang masih tinggal namun tak sanggup mereka utarakan. Angin kembali menerpa helaian rambut coklat keduanya, menambah dingin suasana di antara keduanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruh diriku untuk menantimu. Bahkan rasanya aku ingin hidup begitu saja, tanpa dirimu berada disekitarku." tutur Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari kedua mata Sungmin. "Tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak sadar, bahwa aku menantimu. Dan itu sungguh terasa lama."

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika pandangan itu ia dapatkan lagi. Pandangan menyedihkan dari seorang Kyuhyun, pandangan yang mengantarkan luka yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berkata ini lagi karena kesepakatan untuk melupakan yang kita lakukan. Tapi, sekali saja untuk terakhir kali. Karena sepertinya setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu ingin saja bercerita, membagi rasa sakit ku padamu, agar kau mengerti." ujung bibir Kyuhyun terangkat ketika menyadari bodohnya dirinya yang terus bercerita, padahal orang di depannya kini sudah tak mau lagi peduli. "Tapi aku tmengerti kalau-"

"Apa rasanya begitu sakit, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak ketika air mata mengalir di pipi Sungmin. Kedua mata penuh air mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Apa rasa sakit yang kau rasakan sekarang, masih sama seperti dulu? Apa ditinggalkan olehku rasanya begitu sakit, Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin terus saja meracau menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun karena rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan tidak mampu lagi ia tahan. Mungkin kemarin-kemarin ia masih bisa memasang pertahanan dirinya, bersikap tak mau peduli pada luka Kyuhyun, tapi kini luka yang ia rasakan pun makin nyata, sehingga tak sanggup lagi Sungmin tahan.

"Apa kau terus menangisi kepergianku, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa rasanya kau ingin mati saja?"

Air mata makin deras mengalir di wajah Sungmin, kepala pria itu tertunduk karena tak sanggup lagi menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam di depannya. "Apa kau begitu mencintaiku sampai rasanya kau ingin membenciku, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Tubuh bergetar Sungmin kini tenggelam di pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sangat tersakiti oleh Sungmin, tapi perasaannya lebih sakit lagi ketika melihat Sungmin menangis begini. "Sudahlah.."

"Aku meninggalkanmu agar kau bahagia. Tapi kenapa kau malah begini, Kyuhyun-ah?" tangan Sungmin terangkat, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya aku senang karena kau kini sudah mulai menganggapku sebagai _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin makin erat. Membenamkan wajah pria itu di pelukannya agar tangisan Sungmin tidak terdengar keluar sana. Untunglah di bagian luar restoran yang mereka tempati sekarang ini tidak ada orang lagi dan juga tidak ada staff yang berjaga.

"Jangan membenciku karena aku telah menyakitimu, Kyuhyun-ah.. Maafkan aku.."

Kini Kyuhyun yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin, menggelengkan kepalanya serta mengucapkan kata 'tidak' berulang kali. Meyakinkan pria yang ada di pelukannya ini bahwa sekuat apapun Sungmin meninggalkannya dan menyakitinya, seorang Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membenci seorang Lee Sungmin.

* * *

Seorang wanita terlihat beberapa kali memperhatikan layar handphonenya. Dirinya tidak tenang dan terus saja bergerak gelisah ketika mendapat tidak ada satupun pesan atau telfon di telfonnya. Matanya memandang gusar, bila tidak mengingat ia sekarang sedang berada di ruang latihan musikal, mungkin dia sudah berteriak keras, melepas segala kegelisahannya.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa telfonnya mati?" gumam Saeun, wanita itu, berulang kali. Mungkin, bila sang suami menghilang ketika masih dalam status wajib militer, ia tidak mungkin sekalap ini. Tapi ini berbeda, Sungmin _nya_ sudah bebas dan kini sedang di luar sana yang ia tidak tahu bertemu dengan siapa.

Sebenarnya ada satu nama yang sedari tadi hinggap di pikiran Saeun. Satu nama yang Saeun yakin ada di balik menghilang dan bohongnya sang suami sedari pagi tadi. Satu nama yang memang selalu menjadi dasar ketakutan Saeun.

 _Apa kau bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin?_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **hehehe hallo**

 **aku sengaja nyepetin alurnya supaya bisa segera memulai begin again, soalnya aku ternyata gak bisa kalau dua dua gitu -_-**

 **dan terima kasih banyak yaaa utk semua yang masih mau baca, masih mau review, aku tahu kok banyak yg masih baca hehe ya walau gak sebanyak dulu tapi masih seneng aja karena masih banyak yg mau baca cerita kyumin**

 **akhir kata, terima kasih dan saranghae~**


	4. Chapter 4

IF IT IS YOU

.

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Super Junior Members

.

.

* * *

Dua minggu lebih berlalu semenjak waktu berdua yang dilalui oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Keduanya tidak bertemu lagi karena memang tidak ada jadwal yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bertemu. Ucapan Sungmin dan pelukan Kyuhyun saat itu juga seperti cuaca mendung tak kunjung hujan. Semuanya tertahan tanpa ada penjelasan karena _Eomma_ Kyuhyun menelfon dan menyuruh anak bungsunya untuk pulang. Sungmin juga berusaha untuk kembali membangun pertahanannya dan bersikap biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sepanjang pulang tidak lepas pandangannya dari Sungmin. Entahlah, seperti ada harapan dan perasaan hangat yang kembali mengisi hatinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya ketika dirinya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Tubuhnya sangat lelah setelah melakukan konser di Jepang kemarin malam, perasaan sedih juga ia rasakan mengingat ini konser overseas terakhirnya sebelum melaksanakan wajib militer. Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya di jok mobil sambil berharap jalan Seoul kali ini tidak padat, karena ia ingin cepat sampai di rumah, bersama keluarganya, dan tidur nyenyak.

 _Drrtt.._

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata ke arah smartphonenya ketika ada notifikasi pesan masuk, tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu, Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

 _Drrtt.._

Dalam hati Kyuhyun berani bertaruh pasti ini notifikasi group. Entah group yang mana.

 _Drrtt.._

Jemari Kyuhyun segera mengambil smartphone dari kantung mantelnya, membaca pesan-pesan masuk yang ternyata dari group Super Junior.

 **Park Jung Soo ~ Leeteuk: Besok aku akan mengunjungi Ryeowook, ada yang mau ikut? Atau menitipkan sesuatu?**

 **Yesung Kim: Oh? Apa dia menghubungimu untuk meminjam pakaianmu, Hyung? Karena ia juga menghubungiku haha anak itu memang tidak membawa persiapan yang banyak**

 **Shin Dong Hee: Ah~ Militer memang perlu banyak baju karena pasti akan cepat kotor. Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus mempersiapkan~**

Ujung bibir Kyuhyun terangkat melihat namanya di sebut di percakapan. Betul juga, saat dirinya masuk ke wajib militer nanti, kemungkinan akan musim panas. Dan sialnya, Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai banyak kaos untuk musim panas. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mengingat semua baju yang ia miliki tidak jauh-jauh dari baju lengan panjang, kemeja, mantel, long coat, dan sebagainya. Ada _sih_ kaos, tapi sepertinya tidak pantas untuk ia pakai saat masa training nanti.

 _Sepertinya aku akan mengajak Eomma untuk berbelanja,_ pikir Kyuhyun sambil membaca kembali pesan Shindong.

 _Drrtt_..

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menekan ' _back',_ pesan kembali masuk di chat room Super Junior tersebut.

 **Lee Sungmin: Jangan bawa baju lengan panjang terlalu banyak saat masa trainingmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau kan akan masuk saat musim panas.**

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. Kenapa dia dan Sungmin bisa berpikiran hal yang sama? Pria itu benar-benar masih memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengannya, hm?

Satu pikiran tiba-tiba hadir di benak Kyuhyun, kedua matanya melirik kanan kiri seperti berpikir apa pikirannya ini bila dilaksanakan akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mau berpikir lama, jemarinya sudah bergerak sebelum otaknya mengeluarkan pendapat. Kyuhyun ingin mengikuti hatinya saat ini.

 **To: Lee Sungmin**

 **Hyung, akhir minggu ini kau kosong? Bisa temani aku belanja perlengkapan untuk training militer ku nanti? Kalau kau tidak bisa, tak apa. Aku bisa ajak Hyungdeul yang lain ;)**

Kyuhyun buru-buru menglock smartphone dan memejamkan mata. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang berbuat semaunya. Sungmin itu pasti akan menghabiskan akhir minggunya bersama Istrinya. Lagipula, Kyuhyun sendiri masih merasa awkward bila disebelah Sungmin, apalagi tragedi peluk memeluk terakhir mereka bertemu. Otaknya sudah merangkai kalimat bila nanti Sungmin membalas chatnya dan menolak permintannya. Oh, bukan bila, Sungmin pasti akan menolak-

 _Drrtt.._

Dada Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Sangat kencang seperti pertama kali dia mengajak Sungmin untuk makan _jjajangmyeon_ berdua sehabis latihan untuk comeback 'U'. Semenit dua menit Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada isi chat tersebut. Hei, dia juga tidak tahu itu dari Sungmin atau dari yang lain!

Tapi selayaknya pria, Kyuhyun harus siap untuk menerima penolakan. Anggap saja pelajaran untuk hati dan otaknya yang harus sinkron dalam bersikap lain kali.

Jemari Kyuhyun kembali mengunlock smartphonenya dan langsung terpampang chat balasan Sungmin di layarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun membalas chat tersebut dan kembali menglock handphonenya setelah memastikan chat balasannya masuk. Bibirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Tidak tahu tersenyum untuk dirinya yang terlihat bodoh saat ini atau untuk seseorang yang baru saja membalas chatnya. Tapi yang Kyuhyun tahu saat ini, rasa lelah yang ia rasakan saat memasuki mobil tadi, menguap entah kemana.

 **From: Lee Sungmin**

 **Kebetulan akhir minggu ini aku belum ada rencana, Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana kalo hari sabtu?**

 **Ohiya, Kau sudah sampai Korea? Beristirahatlah dan jangan terlalu sedih ya, Kyu? Semangat!;)**

 **To: Lee Sungmin**

 **Oke, hari sabtu! Aku baru saja sampai dan sekarang sedang perjalanan ke rumah. Haha iya, Hyung, terima kasih banyak!;;)**

* * *

"Besok temani aku ke rumah _Eomma_ ya? Tadi _Eomma_ telfon dan bilang ada titipan dari temanku di rumah."

Sungmin yang sedang menata piring yang sudah dicuci oleh sang isteri, langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar ajakan sang Isteri. Keduanya sedang menyuci piring bekas mereka makan malam di dapur apartemen mereka. "Aku tidak bisa."

Kedua tangan wanita itu terhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mencuci piring ketiak mendengar jawaban sang Suami. "Kau sudah ada rencana duluan?"

"Begitulah." jawab Sungmin sembari menaruh gelas-gelas di dalam rak.

"Memang kau mau kemana? Tidak bisa ditunda?" Saeun yang sudah selesai dengan kerjaannya, segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin yang masih menata gelas dengan hati-hati. "Tidak biasanya kau sudah ada rencana duluan pada akhir pekan."

Sungmin tidak ambil pusing perkataan sang Isteri. Setelah memastikan gelas-gelas tertata rapi, pria itu menghampiri Saeun yang masih berdiri di dekat wastafel. "Aku ada janji dengan teman. Maaf ya tidak bisa menemanimu dulu."

' _Teman?'_ pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tersusun di otak Saeun. Keraguan kembali menghinggapinya dan kini makin parah dibanding awal pernikahan mereka. Tapi Saeun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia terlalu mencintai pria di hadapannya ini untuk memicu pertengkaran. "Baiklah, tak apa."

Senyum tergambar di wajah Sungmin. Pria itu segera kembali bertugas menata sendok, garpu, dan sumpit ke dalam tempatnya. Isterinya sudah keluar dari dapur dan sepertinya sudah memasuki kamar. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam di dapur seorang diri. Menatap kosong ke arah sendok garpu di genggamannya.

' _Saeunie, maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku tidak berhasil untuk lepas dari masa lalu.'_

* * *

 **From: Lee Sungmin**

 **Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga dan sepertinya butuh waktu untuk membersihkannya. Kau naik saja ya? Aku di lantai 15 nomor 1506. Naiklah, jangan menunggu di mobil.**

Pesan dari Sungmin tersebut yang membuat Kyuhyun berada di depan pintu yang bernomorkan 1506. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mau masuk ke dalam apartemen ini, berbagai pikiran tidak mengenakkan yang membuatnya terdiam di depan pintu tanpa berniat untuk mengetuk. Bagaimana kalau Isteri dari Sungmin ada di dalam? Bagaimana kalau mereka memasang banyak photo berdua? Bagaimana dan bagaimana?

Tapi sudah kepalang basah, Kyuhyun pun membunyikan bel dan tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun langsung disambut senyum hangat oleh Sungmin.

"Kau sedang apa sampai bisa memecahkan vas begini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sisa pecahan kaca dan genangan air di ruang tengah. Sejak masuk ke apartemen ini, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah disambut oleh photo pernikahan Sungmin dan Isterinya, hatinya seperti dicubit melihat senyum keduanya. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak memasang poker face untuk menutupi perasaan terlukanya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar sampai gigi kelincinya terlihat. "Aku sedang melamun sepertinya jadi tidak sengaja tersenggol."

Tanpa balasan, Kyuhyun segera membantu Sungmin untuk membersihkan lantai. Obrolan ringan mengalir di antara mereka sampai Kyuhyun kembali melihat jemari kosong milik Sungmin, tanpa balutan cincin pernikahannya.

"Hm, Isterimu mana, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin, menyibukkan diri mengelap lantai yang masih basah, walau ia tahu Sungmin sedang menatapnya.

"Ah, ke rumah _Eomma_ nya." jawab Sungmin singkat. Setelah memastikan lantainya kembali bersih, Sungmin ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum untuk Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Untukmu." ujar Sungmin. Dia ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa di samping Kyuhyun. "Jadi mau belanja dimana, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Pria berumur 30 tahun itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, "departemen store dekat sini saja. Jangan yang terlalu ramai." Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui.

Hening hadir diantara mereka berdua. Keduanya fokus pada pandangan masing-masing. Sungmin menemukan kondisi ini sangat nyaman dan tidak bersamaan. Berada di sebelah Kyuhyun selalu menjadi tempat ternyaman bagi Sungmin, tapi dengan mereka yang berada di rumah miliknya dan Saeun, menjadi ketidaknyamanan bagi Sungmin sendiri. Sesekali matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang masih menatap televisi di depannya. Sungmin yakin, Kyuhyun juga pasti tidak nyaman.

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Boleh."

"Aku ambil jaket dulu ya?" Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya. Tersisa Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di ruang tengah dan memandang sekeliling ruangan ini. Ada banyak sekali pajangan berbentuk kelinci di pojok ruangan.

Kelinci.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat julukan Sungmin darinya dulu. Terkadang Kyuhyun merasa seperti takdir mempermainkan dirinya. Dulu, dia sering memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan kelinci, membelikan boneka kelinci, dan aksesoris kelinci lainnya yang berakhir menjadi pajangan di kamar mereka berdua. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, pria kelinci itu menikah dengan wanita yang juga menyukai kelinci. Sekarang bukan kamar bertuliskan Kyuhyun-Sungmin yang ramai dengan pajangan kelinci, tapi apartemen milik pasangan suami isteri ini.

"Sedang melihat apa?" lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya. Pria yang lebih pendek itu sudah rapi memakai celana jeans, kaos dan ditutupi oleh jaket hitam. Tidak lupa kacamata baca berframe coklat menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri langsung bangkit dari duduknya, "tidak. Hanya merasa tertarik dengan hiasan kelinci itu."

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, bibir nya membentuk senyuman, "dia memang mengoleksi pajangan kelinci sebelum kenal aku."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi dan berpura-pura sibuk mencari handphone dan kunci mobilnya.

"Boneka darimu masih ku simpan dengan sangat baik di tempat tidur ku, di rumah _Eomma_."

Pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa melihat warna merah muda di kedua pipi itu.

"Semua barang pemberianmu, masih aku simpan baik." ujar Sungmin, kedua matanya ia gerakkan ke sana ke mari, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Jujur ia sangat malu sebenarnya, tapi melihat wajah tidak nyaman Kyuhyun sejak tadi, membuat Sungmin ingin memberikan kalimat penenang.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum sembari mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin, "benarkah? Terima kasih, Sungmin."

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ah, maaf, Hyung. Ak-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat secara tiba-tiba Sungmin menggenggam tangannya. "Kau boleh memanggilku itu, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat bingung. Belum ada dua bulan Sungmin memohon padanya untuk kembali mengganggapnya sebagai Hyung, tapi sekarang Sungmin juga yang membolehkannya. Pria itu masih terdiam saat Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku terlalu egois kala itu, tidak tahu bahwa keinginanku itu berat untuk kau lakukan. Kau tahu, bahkan aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menganggapmu Dongsaeng. Karena sejak awal-"

"Kau dan aku tidak pernah menjadi Hyung-Dongsaeng."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin sebelum menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian, tangan pria itu ikut memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin, menghirup wangi badan Sungmin yang tidak pernah berubah dan selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak memeluk Sungmin dan merasakan kehangatan seperti sekarang? Ini berbeda seperti pelukan di restoran dengan Sungmin yang diselimuti perasaan sedih dan bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf sudah memelukmu, bila saat pelukan ini terlepas dan kita kembali seperti kemarin-kemarin, aku rela, Sungmin. Asal biarkan aku memeluk-"

"Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah.." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Maaf sudah berpikir bahwa meninggalkanmu adalah hal yang tepat."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menutup rapat, mencoba merasakan perasaan yang Sungmin sampaikan lewat lirihannya. Jemarinya terangkat mengusap-usap punggung dan kepala Sungmin bergantian.

"Aku kira kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa kau menyedihkan begini jadinya?" ucap Sungmin, suaranya masih terendam karena posisi wajahnya yang menempel dengan dada Kyuhyun, namun pria itu masih bisa mendengar jelas suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika tangan kecil Sungmin memukul punggungnya pelan.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Sungmin. Tidak pernah terpikir dalam hidupku bahwa aku menjalani hari tanpamu. Jadi pada saat kau pergi, ya begitulah aku jadinya."

Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya sampai Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa kecil bersama.

"Jadi, apa saat pelukan ini terlepas, kau akan kembali menjadi Sungmin Hyungku dan aku kembali menjadi Kyuhyun si lelaki yang ditinggal menikah sang kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melonggarkan pelukan mereka, namun kedua tangannya masih setia melingkar di punggung Sungmin, begitu juga Sungmin.

Sungmin diam beberapa saat, menyelami kedua mata Kyuhyun yang teduh. Rasanya sudah sampai ia di batas pertahanannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menikahi Saeun memang mutlak keputusannya, bukan intervensi atau paksaan siapapun. Berharap Kyuhyun yang kala itu sedang menapaki karir akan lebih terasa ringan tanpa dirinya di sisi. Sungmin masih sangat mencintai pria kelahiran februari itu saat dirinya menyatakan ingin berpisah dan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan wanita kenalannya di salah satu musical. Sungmin mencoba menjalani kehidupan baru, agar Kyuhyun juga ikut membangun kehidupan yang sepatutnya pria itu jalani. Sungmin terlalu mencintai lelaki yang ada di hadapannya kini, sampai Sungmin rela untuk menjauh, agar kelak tidak ada lagi cacat dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Tapi siapa sangka, Kyuhyun memang berhasil menjadi superstar sampai sekarang, seperti keinginan Sungmin. Tapi di balik mata coklat itu, pria ini menyimpan sejuta luka. Sungmin kira hanya ia yang akan menangis semalam karena berpisah, tapi cerita Eunhyuk saat itu, saat Kyuhyun membanting semua barang di dalam apartemen sambil menangis, sungguh di luar dugaan Sungmin.

Berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, menjalani hubungan dengan wanita, mempublikasikan hubungan, menikah, serta menjalani wajib militer sudah Sungmin rencanakan matang-matang. Bila dipikir lagi, siapa yang mau meninggalkan isterinya untuk wajib militer padahal belum ada enam bulan menikah? Sungmin melakukan itu agar dia bisa menyendiri sejenak setelah semua peristiwa yang ia lakukan. Wajib militer ia gunakan untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Saeun bersamaan. Bukan, Sungmin tidak membenci Saeun, malah merasa iba karena cinta wanita itu ia gunakan untuk menutupi semua ini. Karena itu Sungmin mencoba untuk bersikap layaknya suami terbaik. Karena Sungmin tahu ia tidak akan lepas dari Saeun dan kembali seperti semula, maka dari itu Sungmin memberikan semua yang ia punya untuk Saeun, kecuali cintanya.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat saat tubuhnya diguncang pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau melamun?" tutur Kyuhyun sembari menarik tubuh Sungmin lebih merapat padanya. "Sulit untuk kau jawab, hm?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau masih membenciku? Apa kau masih marah padaku? Apa hatimu masih terluka karenaku?" lirih Sungmin. Kedua tangannya melepaskan pelukan di tubuh Kyuhyun, berganti menjadi menangkup wajah pria yang lebih muda darinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Bibir Kyuhyun membentuk senyuman saat merasakan kedua tangan hangat Sungmin di kedua pipinya. "Semua itu tertutup saat aku melihatmu tersenyum, Sungmin. Aku tahu bahwa sepatutnya aku membencimu dan tidak bersikap seperti sekarang, setelah apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi aku sadar bahwa sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Cintaku menutupi semua rasa itu."

"Seharusnya kau tidak mencintaiku, Kyuhyun. Kau bisa merusak dirimu."

"Ditinggalkanmu lebih membuat diriku rusak, Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap pinggul Sungmin pelan, "jadi apa boleh aku berharap bahwa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab, secara perlahan dia merasakan semua pertahanannya luluh lantah saat mata Kyuhyun menatap lembut ke arahnya. "Harapanmu tidak semata-mata hanya harapan, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun makin merekah kala satu tangan Sungmin melingkar di lehernya. "Dulu aku berpikir bahwa kembalinya kau dari wajib militer adalah akhir dari duniaku lagi. Namun ternyata benar, akhir dari dunia kesedihanku."

Ibu jari Sungmin masih betah mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Semua yang ada di tubuh Kyuhyun terasa pas di tubuhnya, seperti memang Kyuhyun ditakdirkan hanya untuknya. "Aku sudah suami orang, kau tahu?"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, "katakan padaku, aku yang orang kedua, apa wanita itu?"

Sungmin memutar matanya ketika melihat wajah jahil Kyuhyun, "tidak ada orang kedua, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kenapa begitu? Kau sudah punya Isteri dan sekarang kau juga memberikan kesempatan untuk kita-" kalimat protes Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin kembali menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Kyuhyun. Pria kelahiran februari itu tidak kembali berucap, kenyamanan seperti ini harus ia hargai dan rasakan sedalam-dalamnya.

"Tidak pernah ada orang kedua. Karena dari dulu hingga sekarang, hanya kau satu-satunya, Kyuhyun-ah.."

* * *

"Hey, ayo makan siang bersama."

Shindong menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang berbaring di sofa. "Ayo. Heechul Hyung sehabis recording knowing brother akan mampir kesini katanya. Sekalian saja ajak dia."

Leeteuk mengangguk seraya mengambil handphonenya, "aku akan menghubungi Yesung kalau begitu. Dia tadi bilang selesai urusannya jam 1."

Leeteuk dan Shindong sedang bersama di apartemen sewaan mereka, setelah melakukan pertemuan dengan sang manager. Sang manager sudah kembali pulang, menjemput Heechul yang masih melakukan recording.

"Sekalian ajak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saja." ucap Shindong. Dinyamankan posisinya yang bersandar di sofa. "Aku hubungi Sungmin, Hyung hubungi Kyuhyun."

Leeteuk tidak menyahut, tapi segera menempelkan telfonnya di telinga setelah menekan 'call' di layarnya. Begitu juga Shindong yang terlihat menelfon Sungmin.

Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, menunggu telfonnya tersambung ke kedua orang itu, tapi setelah operator menyatakan bahwa tidak ada jawaban, Shindong dan Leeteuk saling bertatapan.

"Tidak ada jawaban, Hyung."

"Iya, Kyuhyun juga tidak menjawab." ujar Leeteuk sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Shindong. "Kebetulan ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shindong, tapi kedua pria itu masih saling bertatapan. Berteman hampir 15 tahun membuat keduanya memiliki pikiran yang sama hanya dengan lewat pandangan. Namun sedetik kemudian keduanya tertawa keras, menertawakan kebodohan mereka kenapa bisa berpikir ke arah sana.

"Eyyyy, Hyung, hahahaha tidak mungkin kan ya?"

"Hahahahaha kau ini bagaimana, Shindong. Sungmin kan sudah menikah, hahaha."

* * *

Kyuhyun melihat belanjaan ditangannya lalu menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih melihat-lihat kaos lengan pendek yang dipajang. "Sungmin, aku rasa persediaanku sudah cukup."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, "hm? Benarkah? Tidak takut kurang? Kau kan tidak terlalu suka memakai baju yang sama dalam seminggu."

"Benar. Lagipula ini sudah lebih dari cukup." jawab Kyuhyun sembari menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangannya yang kosong. "Aku lapar."

Sedikit tersentak saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, untung saja department store ini terhitung sepi dan juga penampilan mereka yang sama sekali tidak dikenali. "Ayo kita cari tempat makan saja kalau begitu."

"Ah~ aku tidak mau makan di restoran."

Bibir Sungmin membentuk lengkungan ketika Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut wajah manjanya. "Lalu kau mau makan dimana? Foodtruck?"

"Buatkan aku makanan." tutur Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lebar. "Mau ya? Aku sudah lamaaaaa sekali tidak makan makanan buatanmu."

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat lalu pria itu terkekeh. Dipandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum, memohon padanya, wajah manja yang sudah lama tidak dijumpai Sungmin. "Dimana aku bisa memasakkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Sangat beresiko kalau-"

"Aku tahu." potong Kyuhyun sebelum menarik Sungmin meninggalkan store. "Di dorm kita saja?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke supermarket!"

Kyuhyun turut tersenyum melihat semangatnya Sungmin. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Pergi berdua dengan Sungmin, Sungmin memilihkan baju untuknya, menggenggam tangan Sungmin, tertawa bersama tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan apapun. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun duga akan datang hari seperti ini setelah semua yang ia lalui. Dilihatnya sekali lagi Sungmin yang sedang mengoceh, dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin, seperti menandakan bahwa dia tidak membiarkan celah sedikitpun merebut Sungmin lagi darinya.

* * *

Pria berumur 30 tahun itu terlihat berkali-kali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah bahagia. Kyuhyun sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dari belakang Sungmin yang sedang fokus dengan masakannya. Beruntung dorm sedang sepi, dan Kyuhyun rasa sampai nanti malam tidak akan ada member yang mampir kesini karena pasti sedang sibuk dengan keluarga, schedule, atau teman-teman mereka. _Ah~ suasana ini persis seperti tahun-tahun yang menyenangkan dulu._

"Kau ingin pedas apa tidak?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari masakannya.

"Kau tahu aku ingin apa~"

Sungmin langsung mendelik dan memasang tampang menahan tawa saat Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan nada- errr- menggoda. "Hahahaha, kau kenapa?"

" _Wae?_ Aku kenapa?" Kyuhyun ikut tertawa sebelum beranjak menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah kembali fokus pada masakannya. Disandarkan punggungya di bagian kitchen set yang diyakini tidak akan mengganggu Sungmin. "Lama sekali~ Aku lapar~"

Tawa kecil Sungmin keluarkan, diusapnya perlahan pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bersih. "Sabar, sayang."

Beribu kupu-kupu seperti menari-nari dari perut Kyuhyun, rasanya sungguh menyegarkan mendengar suara bening Sungmin memanggilnya seperti itu. Andai saja Sungmin masih menatapnya, pasti lelaki itu bisa melihat wajah merah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di meja makan ya."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Dirinya masih sibuk memasukkan bahan-bahan ke dalam penggorengan sebelum-

CUP!

Sebuah bibir mendarat dengan sempurna di pipinya.

Sungmin segera menoleh, tanpa bertanya siapa pelakunya, karena sang pelaku sedang berjalan ke arah meja makan sembari memandangnya, tidak lupa dengan tawa kecil dari bibir pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Tawa yang membuat Sungmin turut melempar tawanya.

* * *

Shindong membuka sepatunya sembarangan setibanya dia dan Leeteuk di dorm. Rencana untuk makan bersama para member beralih jadi makan berdua bersama sang Leader. Heechul yang tiba-tiba punya jadwal lain, Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan persiapan album dan konser nya nanti, serta Kangin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang telfonnya tidak dijawab membuat mereka menghabiskan makan siang berdua.

"Kau tidak ada rencana lain kan?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Shindong sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm. "Temani aku bermain game ya. Di rumah ku kosong."

Shindong hanya mengangguk saja, kedua alisnya bertautan saat melihat dua pasang sepatu di pintu masuk dorm. Tapi karena rasa kenyang dan kantuk yang mendera, Shindong tidak ingat sepatu siapa itu. _Mungkin Heechul atau Kangin Hyung?_

BRUK

"Ah, _wae Hyung_?" Shindong menggerutu saat Leeteuk yang berjalan di depannya, berhenti mendadak, membuat dirinya menabrak punggung lelaki itu. Dipandangnya wajah Leeteuk yang menatap kaget ke depan, diikuti arah pandang Leeteuk untuk mencari apa yang membuat sang Leader terkejut.

"Sungminnie? Kyuhyunnie?"

Sungmin yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang terkejut melihat kehadiran kedua Hyungnya. Salahkan suara tv yang mereka stel terlalu keras sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dalam dorm.

Leeteuk masih belum bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat Sungmin yang notabene suami orang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, mantan kekasih dari Sungmin, yang Leeteuk kira Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin!

"Kalian berdua?…"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **yah nahloh, ketahuan deh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.**

 **kira-kira super junior member pada nerima dan ngebolehin hubungan terlarang Kyuhyun Sungmin gak ya?**

 **Hmmm, Sungmin kan udah nikah...**

 **Tapi super junior member kan pada sayang bgt sama Kyuhyun, gak mau Kyuhyun sedih lagi.**

 **Tapi tapi tapi tapi...**

 **nah terus gimana ya sama Saeun jugaaa?**

 **Penasaran kan?**

 **Nantikan If It Is You Chapter 5! hahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

IF IT IS YOU..

.

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

.

.

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Ingin sekali rasanya bibirnya bertanya macam-macam perihal kejadian yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu, namun bibirnya terasa kelu entah mengapa. Apa karena raut wajah Sungmin yang menampakkan perasaan malu atau karena tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terus menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Shindong pun sama, setelah menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergabung bersamanya dan Leeteuk di meja makan, dia hanya bisa diam. Sungguh, hal ini pernah menjadi pikiran Shindong sesaat setelah Sungmin keluar dari wamil. Tapi, ini terlalu cepat untuk jadi kenyataan!

"Hyungdeul.." suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Dieratkannya genggaman di tangan Sungmin, walaupun Sungmin beberapa kali ingin melepasnya. "Aku dan Sungmin-"

"Kembali bersama?"

Kyuhyun berhenti ketika Leeteuk memotong ucapannya. Dilihatnya member tertua dari mereka itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah, apa kalian mengerti bahwa ini posisi yang sangat sulit untuk Hyung dan member lainnya?"

"Hyung, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu bahwa apa yang aku lakukan ini memalukan bagi kalian. Aku-"

"Kembali dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai itu bukan tindakan memalukan, Sungmin-ah." ujar Leeteuk seraya menghela nafas. "Hyung tahu bahwa kalian akan kembali bersama suatu saat nanti. Entah disaat kalian tua atau di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tapi-"

"Kalian tahu bahwa kita memang akan berkata kasar, memaki, bahkan memukul kalian disaat kalian melakukan salah namun pada akhirnya kita akan merangkul kalian, bukan?" tanya Shindong membantu Leeteuk yang terlihat susah mengucapkan ekspresinya. "Kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan karena saling mencintai, tidak sama sekali. Tapi saling mencintai di posisi begini, itu yang menyulitkan aku dan Leeteuk Hyung berbuat."

"Aku tahu aku dan Sungmin melakukan kesalahan, kami berselingkuh di belakang istri Sungmin. Aku tidak meminta kalian mendukung hubungan aku dan Sungmin seperti dulu, aku hanya minta bahwa biarkan kami…" ketiga pria yang ada di ruangan itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah berbeda. "Biarkan aku dan Sungmin kembali mencintai seperti dulu. Biarkan aku, sekali lagi, merasakan kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah diambil dariku, Hyung."

Kedua mata Leeteuk memanas ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat tahu betapa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin dan betapa hancurnya lelaki itu ketika ditinggal menikah oleh Sungmin. Jadi Leeteuk mengerti, betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun ketika mendapati cinta Sungmin kembali. Bukankah dia akan menjadi orang yang jahat ketika mengikuti pikirannya untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lagi?

Shindong pun sama dengan Leeteuk. Sungmin adalah sahabat baiknya, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi adik laki-lakinya. Kebahagiaan yang terpancar di mata Kyuhyun terasa sekali di hati Shindong. Mata Shindong melirik ke arah genggaman Kyuhyun yang makin erat di tangan Sungmin. Dia tahu bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan ini juga salah, sangat salah. Namun biarlah, lebih baik salah namun kedua lelaki di hadapannya ini bahagia, daripada berlaku benar, namun terasa salah.

"Tanpa kalian minta pun aku tetap mendukung kalian, Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah." ujar Shindong yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya, begitu juga Leeteuk yang tersadar dari pikirannya. "Melihat bagaimana hancurnya Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lalu atau melihat bagaimana Sungmin mencoba untuk bahagia, itu sangat tidak nyaman bagiku. Namun melihat bagaimana kedua tangan kalian tidak terlepas sejak aku dan Leeteuk datang ke dorm, itu terasa lega di dadaku."

Tidak sadar Kyuhyun melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman, hatinya sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Shindong, kini tinggal Leeteuk yang belum mau bersuara.

"Kenyataan bahwa Sungmin berselingkuh dari istrinya adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa aku kesampingkan." ucap Leeteuk seraya memandang intens Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. "Namun kenyataan bahwa aku melihat kebahagiaan kembali di mata kalian berdua, adalah kenyataan yang mau aku kedepankan."

Sungmin melepas genggaman Kyuhyun dan langsung berdiri menghampiri memeluk Leeteuk. "Maafkan aku, Hyung… Sungguh aku minta maaf."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Shindong saling melempar senyum. Senyum kelegaan setelah menahan rasa terlalu lama.

* * *

Saeun mengusap pelan air yang membasahi wajahnya dengan handuk kecil, kedua matanya tidak lepas dari cermin yang menampilkan refleksi dirinya. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini, sang suami tidak sama sekali menyentuhnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar menonton film bersama atau makan di luar berdua saja tidak. Bertemu dengan Sungmin setiap hari membuat Saeun hapal dengan suaminya tersebut. Saeun yakin, ada yang Sungmin tutupi darinya belakangan ini. Hanya saja, hati nya merasa ingin menolak. Ia menolak untuk mencari tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia menolak untuk menerima bahwa, mungkin saja, ketakutan terbesarnya bisa menjadi penyebabnya.

Tok tok tok

" _Yeobo?"_

Saeun bergegas merapikan rambutnya dan handuk yang sehabis ia pakai ketika mendengar suara Sungmin dari luar pintu kamar mandi. "Iya, _yeobo_?"

"Kau masih lama? Ayo sarapan bersama. Aku akan pergi 20 menit lagi." ujar Sungmin dari balik pintu.

 _Kemana?_

Saeun menelan ludahnya, seiring dengan pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi. Tunggulah di meja makan."

.

Sepasang suami istri itu larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Meja makan yang biasanya ramai dengan obrolan, kini terdengar senyap. Saeun sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai perubahan sikap Sungmin, begitu juga Sungmin yang pikirannya melalang buana entah kemana. Hanya gerakan sendok bertemu piring yang terdengar.

"Ehem. Kau hari ini mau keluar, _yeobo_?" tanya Sungmin memecah kesunyian.

Saeun menggeleng, "kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Kemungkinan besar aku akan pulang larut." tutur Sungmin seraya menaruh sendok di samping piringnya. "Tidurlah lebih dulu, jangan menungguku pulang."

 _Pulang larut?,_ hati Saeun mencelos. _Kemana?_

namun seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya hanya kembali ia simpan. Ia tidak mau menemukan fakta yang selama ini ia takutkan. "Baiklah, jangan lupa minum vitaminmu ya sehabis makan."

Sungmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang istri yang masih duduk di kursi. Sejenak ia mencium puncak kepala Saeun dengan lembut. "Aku pergi dulu ya."

Saeun melempar senyumnya ke arah Sungmin yang sudah berjalan ke pintu keluar. Ditatapnya punggung Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Wanita ini tidak tahu apa yang ia rasa. Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya ia bertanya mengenai perubahan sikap Sungmin. Banyak alasan di dunia ini yang bisa menjadi penyebabnya, bukan hanya hal itu.

Tapi Saeun masih terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Jadi lebih baik ia simpan selagi ia bisa. Ia simpan, selagi Sungmin masih mau di dekatnya.

.

.

Sungmin melirik ke arah lobby apartemen dari dalam mobilnya. Sudah 5 menit, namun pria yang ditunggu belum datang juga. Sesekali Sungmin melihat ke handphonenya, kali saja ada pesan dari orang yang ditunggu, namun tidak ada juga.

 _Tok tok tok_

Tubuh Sungmin hampir terperanjat saat kaca mobil di bagian kursi penumpang diketok. Hampir saja Sungmin ingin berkata kasar kepada orang yang sudah mengagetkannya sebelum ia tahu siapa pelaku pengetukan pintu mobilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin seraya membuka kunci pintu mobilnya, sehingga kini Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil. "Kenapa aku tidak lihat kau keluar dari apartemen?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, melainkan melayangkan ciuman di pipi Sungmin yang bersemu merah. _Ah, musim apa ini? Mengapa pipi Sungmin masih saja memerah?_

Sungmin yang dicium hanya diam, menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, seolah ciuman Kyuhyun di pipi adalah suatu hal yang biasa. Hey, itu memang hal yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika bertemu!

"Sebelum kau datang aku sudah berjalan ke minimarket depan untuk membeli cemilan. Di dorm tidak ada makanan, Shindong Hyung yang biasa memasak pun sudah pergi pagi-pagi. Aku sedang malas memasak." jelas Kyuhyun. "ayo berangkat, mau aku yang menyetir?"

Kepala Sungmin menggeleng, "aku saja. Seperti kau tahu saja tempatnya?"

Tawa Kyuhyun terdengar memenuhi mobil hitam milik Sungmin. "ditinggal kau dua tahun, aku sudah menguasai daerah Korea Selatan ini, kau tahu?"

"oh ya? Ditinggal aku dua tahun, kau jadi supir taksi, ha?" canda Sungmin sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang menjawab candaannya dengan tawa. Dipandangnya sejenak wajah Kyuhyun yang bahagia, membuat hati Sungmin di pagi hari ini terasa hangat.

.

.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin agar terasa hangat di dalam saku mantelnya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak topinya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas dirinya, maklum Itaewon adalah daerah yang cukup ramai, apalagi mau tidak mau mereka memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari tempat yang ingin mereka singgahi, jadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun harus berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat parkir ke tempat yang ia mereka tuju.

"Maaf ya, pagi-pagi sudah mengajak mu jalan jauh begini." tutur Kyuhyun dari balik masker. "Mana ramai sekali lagi."

"Tak apa, menghabiskan waktu denganmu bukanlah suatu hal yang akan aku sesalkan. Lagipula nanti malam kau kan akan makan malam dengan cast dari _New Journey to The West_ kan?" tanya Sungmin seraya melingkarkan tangan satunya di lengan Kyuhyun. Topi, kacamata, dan mantel yang kebesaran sedikit menutupi postur tubuh lekaki Sungmin. "kapan kalian akan mulai syuting?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Benar, aku belum tahu kapan kami akan mulai syuting, tapi kemungkinan bulan mei. Jadi mungkin kita-"

"Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara sehabis kau pulang dari syuting, oke?" potong Sungmin yang membuat kekhawatiran Kyuhyun menghilang. "kalau perlu, aku juga yang akan mengantarmu ke tempat kalian berkumpul nanti."

"Ah, jangan kalau mengantar, hahaha. Hodong _Hyung_ dan yang lainnya bisa curiga melihatmu." ujar Kyuhyun yang direspon anggukan Sungmin. "jemput aku saja, oke? Dan jangan lupa, temani aku untuk recording lagu akhir minggu ini."

"Wah, wah, aku ini asistenmu atau apa, hm?" goda Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil, yang terdengar sangat manis di telinga Kyuhyun di tengah ramainya jalanan Itaewon.

"Kau ini adalah," bisik Kyuhyun yang diterima dengan jelas oleh Sungmin. "Jodohku."

Bibir Sungmin tidak kuasa menahan senyum mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya wajah puas Kyuhyun yang berhasil menggodanya. Kalau saja, mereka tidak berada di tengah kerumunan orang, mungkin Sungmin sudah menghadiahi Kyuhyun dengan puluhan ciuman di wajah Kyuhyun. Namun karena kondisi mereka di tengah jalan begini, mungkin Sungmin hanya bisa menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menjinjitkan kakinya agar setara dengan telinga pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang mungkin sampai nanti akan selalu terpatri di hidup Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengucapkan salam kepada Hodong Hyung dan Soogeun Hyung? Mereka sudah di dalam katanya."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin menunggu jawaban pria itu seraya mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas _seatbelt_ nya. Setelah seharian menonton film di bioskop, _window shopping_ di Itaewon, dan menghabiskan waktu di cafe, kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di depan restoran tempat Kyuhyun akan _group dinner_ dengan cast NJTW 4.

"Kau bilang mereka akan curiga bila kita bersama?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kita habis bertemu dengan _member_ lainnya dan kebetulan kau mengantarku." jawab Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Saat syuting kemarin mereka sempat bertanya mengenaimu. Pernikahanmu _sih_ lebih tepatnya."

Wajah Sungmin menunjukkan ketertarikan, "ohya? Lalu kau jawab apa?"

Senyum mengejek Kyuhyun keluarkan, "kau mau aku jawab apa? Saat itu aku masih mencoba untuk menutup diriku darimu, jadi biar cepat selesai, aku jawab kalau aku tidak mendengar kabarmu lagi semenjak kau wajib militer. Tapi memang aku tidak mendengar _sih_."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas. Walau dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali bersama seperti ini, tapi tetap saja perasaan bersalah meninggalkan Kyuhyun masih ada di dalam dirinya. Dan ia pun juga yakin bahwa Kyuhyun juga belum bisa melupakan lukanya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sungmin segera mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah pria itu. Ditangkupkannya wajah Sungmin di telapak tangannya, "ada apa?"

Bibir Sungmin tidak menjawab. Hanya dengan tatapan matanya ke mata Kyuhyun yang mengantarkan semua pesan.

"Aku sudah bahagia sekarang, Sungmin. Sangat bahagia sampai rasanya aku mau tidur larut dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena ingin bertemu atau mendengar suaramu. Kembalinya dirimu padaku, terlepas dari apapun statusmu sekarang, aku sangat bersyukur." tutur Kyuhyun dengan lembut, sangat lembut karena tidak mau menyakiti hati Sungmin. "Lukaku yang dulu, ya sudah, itu dulu. _Toh_ kau sudah kembali dan tidak akan pergi lagi. Jadi, jangan kau simpan perasaan bersalahmu."

Sungmin bergerak memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, tanpa mempedulikan keterbatasan tempat karena keduanya masih berada di dalam mobil. Disembunyikannya wajah Sungmin di bahu Kyuhyun, berkali-kali bibir pink milik Sungmin mencium bahu Kyuhyun yang ditutupi kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru tua. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun, kau sangat terluka kala itu."

Tangan Kyuhyun ikut memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang terasa sangat pas di tubuhnya. Mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin, seakan Sungmin adalah barang yang rapuh. "Kau tahu betapa terluka dan hancurnya aku kala itu, maka dari itu, jangan pernah bertindak bodoh dengan meninggalkan aku, Sungmin. Jangan pernah, sampai matipun, jangan pernah kau meninggalkan aku."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin mengangguk di bahunya. Dia juga merasakan kedua tangan Sungmin makin memeluknya erat.

"Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang akan kita hadapi nanti, dan sampai matipun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun."

* * *

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, takut membangunkan sang istri yang ia yakini sudah terlelap. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, setelah mengantar Kyuhyun ke restoran, Sungmin menghabiskan waktu berkeliling Seoul untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Tidak mungkin bukan ia pulang ke rumah bertemu Saeun dengan pikiran dan tubuh bau Kyuhyun?

"Oh? Kau belum tidur?"

Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya ketika melihat Saeun yang masih duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sembari membaca novel. Saeun pun tidak kalah kaget melihat Sungmin memasuki kamar mereka berdua, mungkin ia terlalu fokus pada cerita di novel tersebut sampai tidak mendengar orang masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Saeun menutup novel yang tengah ia baca dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin, membantu pria itu melepas mantel dari tubuhnya. "belum, aku sehabis mengedit beberapa video lalu tidak bisa tidur, jadi membaca novel saja."

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengacak rambut Saeun sebentar, "jangan terlalu banyak di depan laptop. Kau sering mengeluh karna matamu sakit kan?"

"Iya, Boss. Hehehe." kekeh Saeun sembari mendorong tubuh Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi, "sana bersih-bersih, aku akan buatkan teh hangat untukmu."

Sungmin hanya menurut saja saat Saeun menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ia memang butuh bersih-bersih saat ini. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket dan lagipula, Sungmin tidak tahan lagi berpura-pura di depan Saeun.

Ditumpukannya kedua tangannya di wastafe sembari memandang lekat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Pria yang ada di cermin itu adalah pria yang merencanakan pernikahan dengan serba mendadak, memohon kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk memberi restu menikahkannya dengan wanita yang kurang setahun ia kenal, dan pria yang dengan segala cara terlihat bahagia di hari pernikahannya.

Pria yang juga kini pintar bersandiwara.

Helaan nafas Sungmin keluarkan kasar. Ia memang tidak mencintai Saeun, tapi ia juga tidak membencinya. Saeun adalah wanita yang baik, perhatian, dan mampu menemani Sungmin di saat sulit ketika mereka mengumumkan pernikahan mereka tahun 2014 lalu. Tapi apa yang sekarang Sungmin lakukan? Kemana janji yang Sungmin ucapkan ketika mereka menikah dulu?

Saeun pasti terluka ketika suatu saat nanti mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya dijadikan tempat pelarian Sungmin dari rasa pengecutnya dulu. Wanita itu pasti terluka mengetahui bahwa suami yang tidur di sampingnya tiap malam adalah pria yang mencintai pria lain di luar sana. Sungmin tidak sanggup membayangkan betapa terlukanya hati Saeun ketika mengetahui semua ini.

 _Maafkan aku, Saeunie. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mempertahankan semua ini._

Jemari Sungmin menyalakan kran wastafel dan membasahi wajahnya, berharap kali saja seluruh pemikiran itu ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan air yang jatuh perlahan di wajahnya. Ditatapnya sekali lagi wajahnya di cermin dengan lekat.

Sungmin tahu ia tidak bisa membuat semua orang bahagia. Ia tahu bahwa posisinya saat ini akan membuat satu orang terluka. Entah Saeun atau Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun terluka untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Kyuhyun menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa dengan Heechul berada di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Leeteuk saat ini. Malam tadi Leeteuk mengirim pesan di group chat Super Junior dan mengatakan bahwa seluruh member yang aktif harus berkumpul di dormnya siang ini. Beruntung semua member kosong dan kini apartemen Leeteuk padat dengan member Super Junior.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya satu kala mendengar pertanyaan dari Heechul. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Kekehan terlepas dari bibir Heechul, pria kelahiran tahun 1983 itu melirik sebentar ke arah Sungmin yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Yesung di meja makan, lalu kembali beralih ke Kyuhyun. "Pria itu. Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke pria itu?"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar, bingung darimana Hyung nya ini tahu mengenai hal itu. "Hyung tahu darimana?"

"Ey, Leeteuk tidak bisa menutupi apapun dariku, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar lalu menggaruk kepalanya, "seharusnya sudah ku duga bahwa kau akan tahu masalah ini."

"Ah, Siwon juga mengucapkan selamat."

"Siwon Hyung? Tahu juga?" Kyuhyun sedikit menahan keterkejutannya mendengar ucapan Heechul. "Kalian ini sebenarnya menggossip di belakangku dan Sungmin ya?"

Heechul kembali tertawa lalu memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun, "Kami perhatian, bodoh! Bukan menggosip!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, Sungmin sudah menghampiri mereka sembari membawa piring berisikan sunkist. "Kyuhyun-ah, Heechul Hyung, ayo dimakan."

"Ah, _uri_ Sungminnie, baik sekali~" goda Heechul, sambil melirik penuh canda ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sungmin mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun, lalu memainkan handphonenya. Kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa sebelah kirinya lebih nyaman dilihat dibanding sebelah kanannya (aka Heechul), segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin. Heechul yang menyadari hal itu segera menghadiahi Kyuhyun pukulan ringan di kepalanya. "Dasar _lovebird!_ "

Kyuhyun mengambil sunkist di piring yang Sungmin bawa, kedua alis nya mengernyit ketika rasa asam menyeruak di dalam mulutnya. Sungmin dengan sigap mengambil kulit sunkist milik Kyuhyun lalu ia taruh di piring kosong. "Asam ya?"

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari menggesek-gesekan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. "Sekali~"

Heechul yang tidak tahan dengan suara _aegyo_ milik Kyuhyun segera melempar bantal yang ia pegang ke Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa ringan sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban.

"Bahagia sekali mereka?" tutur Yesung kepada Heechul yang bergabung dengannya dan Eunhyuk serta Leeteuk di meja makan.

" _Eoh!_ Aku hampir saja ingin melempar meja itu karena kebahagiaan mereka. Kenapa sih _maknae_ itu norak sekali kalau sedang jatuh cinta?" Heechul mengeraskan suaranya sehingga Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin memberikannya _death glare_. "Apa? Apa? Kenapa matamu, ha? Sungmin-ah, boleh tidak aku lempar gelas ini ke kepala kekasihmu, ha?"

Seluruh member yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Heechul, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang kini melempar _flying kiss_ ke arah Heechul.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak bersama-sama seperti ini." tutur Shindong sembari membawa satu panci berisi ramen, diikuti Donghae dari arah belakangnya. "Makan dulu, baru kita rapat."

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin Hyung! Ayo makan dulu!"

.

"Kau serius tidak mau aku antar?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dibetulkannya mantel yang membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersama Saeun malam ini. _Mianhae,_ aku harus menepat janji itu."

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya, "Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

Baru saja Sungmin ingin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk pergi lebih dahulu, sebelum mobil yang ia kenal betul berhenti di depan mereka. Sungmin segera menarik nafas pelan setelah tahu siapa yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Perlahan kaca mobil itu turun, menampilkan sosok Saeun di bagian kemudi.

"Kau menunggu lama, _yeobo_?" tanya Saeun dari dalam mobil, "Oh, Kyuhyun-ssi? _Annyeonghaseyo_."

Tanpa sadar dan tentunya tanpa sepenglihatan Sungmin dan Saeun, Kyuhyun mengepalkan satu tangannya. Kyuhyun menahan semua amarah yang ada di dalam dadanya karena melihat wanita itu. "Oh, _Annyeonghaseyo."_

Sungmin sadar bahwa keadaan ini sangat tidak mengenakkan segera pamit kepada Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-ah, aku pamit ya? Istriku sudah menjemput."

Kepala Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali menjawab ucapan Sungmin. Buru-buru Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyuruh Saeun untuk kembali jalan. Saeun yang juga tidak mau berlama-lama di dalam keadaan _awkward_ ini segera menginjak gas setelah berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kami pamit!"

Satu tangan digunakan Kyuhyun untuk mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia paham betul bahwa teorinya kini dirinya dan Sungmin menjalani hubungan _backstreet_ dimana hanya mereka berdua dan member Super Junior yang tahu. Ia paham betul kalau mau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun namakan status mereka, Sungmin tetaplah suami orang. Tapi Kyuhyun baru paham kalau sebegini sakitnya prakteknya.

Melihat bagaimana Sungmin tersenyum kepada wanita itu, mendengar bagaimana suara halus Sungmin menyebut kata 'istri' dengan begitu mudahnya, dan melepas Sungmin untuk pergi berdua di depan matanya. Hey, baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di kamar kenangan mereka!

"Ah, aku bisa gila bila berpikir terus. Sudahlah!"

.

.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan sang istri yang hanya diam tanpa bicara sambil memakan hidangan yang ada di depan mereka. Sungmin kira sesampainya Sungmin di dalam mobil Saeun akan bertanya terus mengenai kejadian di lobby apartemen tadi. Tapi sampai makanan mereka mau habis, wanita itu belum bertanya satupun.

" _Yeobo_.." panggil Sungmin yang membuat Saeun menghentikkan pergerakan garpu dan pisaunya. "Kau-"

"Aku takkan bertanya apapun, _yeobo_."

Kedua mata Sungmin melebar kala mendengar Saeun yang memotong ucapannya. "A-Apa?"

Diletakkannya pisau dan garpu di samping piringnya, ditatapnya kedua mata milik suaminya tersebut. "Aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun mengenai mengapa kau dan Kyuhyun bersama tadi."

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya, masih tidak mengerti kenapa Saeun pintar sekali membaca pikirannya. "Tapi-"

"Aku percaya padamu."

Mulut Sungmin tertutup rapat kala mendengar ucapan Saeun. Kedua mata istrinya tersebut memancarkan ketulusan yang bahkan hanya sekilas lihat, Sungmin bisa memahaminya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan percaya padamu, _yeobo_." bibir Saeun tersenyum saat tangannya berhasil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Bahkan bila kenyataannya terbalik, aku pasti akan tetap percaya padamu."

Sekali lagi, mulut Sungmin terbungkam. Ucapan tulus Saeun benar-benar seperti pisau yang menghujam jantungnya. _Bagaimana bisa aku sejahat ini pada Saeun?_

"Jadi bila kau bingung mengapa aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat melihat kau dan Kyuhyun bersama tadi saat aku jemput, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan berpikiran jelek apapun. Karna seperti yang aku bilang, aku percaya padamu." Saeun kembali tersenyum saat melepas genggaman tangannya. Diambilnya kembali pisau dan garpu miliknya. "Ayo dimakan, _yeobo_. Steakmu keburu dingin."

Saeun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang kini sudah melanjutkan makannya tanpa membalas ucapan Saeun. Saeun tahu bahwa wajah Sungmin penuh dengan rahasia, dan tentunya Saeun tahu pasti apa yang Sungmin rahasiakan, namun dirinya masih terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Seperti katanya tadi pada Sungmin, dia akan selalu percaya bagaimanapun keadaannya kepada Sungmin.

Bila Sungmin menyembunyikan rahasia di belakangnya, Saeun percaya bahwa semua butuh privasi.

Bila Sungmin menyakitinya, Saeun akan percaya bahwa Sungmin tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Bila Sungmin mengkhianatinya, meninggalkannya, dan kembali pada Kyuhyun,

Saeun akan percaya, bahwa Sungmin akan kembali padanya.

* * *

TBC

Mianhae yeorobunnnnn telat bgt krn aku skripsian, wisudaan, pengangguran, dan finally akhirnya aku bisa kerja juga!wkwk

ini bakal tetep aku lanjutin kok tpcya gak cepet hehehe.

makasih yg masih mau baca walaupun aku tahu dikiiiiit bgt. tp i love youuuu


	6. Chapter 6

IF IT IS YOU

.

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

.

.

"Hyung!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat suara Minho membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ah, _wae_?"

Mata Minho sedikit mendelik ketika Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah terganggunya. "Kau melamun terus padahal kau yang menyuruhku jauh-jauh datang ke sini."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi Minho dan memilih untuk melanjutkan lamunannya. Minho yang sudah paham betul mengenai Kyuhyun, hanya bisa mendengus kasar dan memilih untuk menonton tv saja.

"Kau kapan berangkat syuting, Hyung?" tanya Minho tanpa melepas pandangannya dari girlband yang ada di layar tv. Semenit, dua menit tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun, Minho dengan tidak rela akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dan melirik kesal ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih saja melamun ke luar jendela. "Ya Hyung!"

"Ya?!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal sambil melempar bantal ke arah Minho, "berani sekali kau berteriak kepadaku?!"

Minho hanya bisa meringis sambil memegangi lengannya korban keganasan Kyuhyun, "habis kau hanya melamun. Buat apa aku jauh-jauh ke sini, ha?"

Mata Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ke Minho sembari beranjak dari sofa untuk mengambil bir di kulkasnya. Minho lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus kasar.

Kyuhyun memilih-milih bir mana yang tepat untuk menemani dirinya dan Minho kali ini. Ada terbersit pikirannya untuk meminum wine saja, tapi sepertinya minum wine berdua dengan Minho agak sedikit menggelikan. Kalau berdua dengan Sungmin sih, Kyuhyun tidak akan berpikir dua kali! _Ah, ngomong-ngomong, wanita itu bertanya-tanya tidak ya ke Sungmin?_

Helaan nafas dibuang kasar oleh Kyuhyun. Memikirkan bagaimana Sungmin duduk berdua bersama wanita itu saja sudah membuat pusing kepalanya. Dia sadar bahwa sekarang statusnya adalah seorang selingkuhan, tapi dengan egoisnya Kyuhyun mengubur kenyataan tersebut. Dengan egoisnya pula, dia ingin mengklaim Sungmin dan merasa marah bila Sungmin pergi dengan wanita itu seperti tadi sore.

"Hyung? Sedang apa sih?" Minho yang tidak sabar menunggu Kyuhyun, kini sudah berdiri di samping lelaki itu sambil memandang heran. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

"Ha? Tidak kok, tadi aku teringat sesuatu yang harus aku bawa untuk syuting. Jadi- Aduh."

"Hyung?!"

Minho segera menggamit lengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia tidak berbohong saat melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tahu bahwa semenjak kedatangannya tadi, Kyuhyun terlihat lemas, ia kira memang Kyuhyun sedang malas hari ini, tapi saat memegang lengan Kyuhyun dan menyadari suhu tubuh lelaki ini sedikit tinggi, Minho tahu harus menghubungi siapa.

"Aku telfon Managermu ya, Hyung?"

Kepala Kyuhyun segera menggeleng, "jangan. Antar aku ke tempat tidur saja, Minho-ya. Dan tolong kompres aku sebentar saja."

Minho segera menurut dan menuntun Kyuhyun untuk ke kamar. Segera dia mengambil kompres setelah membaringkan Kyuhyun. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Hyung? Kelelahan ya? Makanya kan sudah aku dan Changmin Hyung peringatkan, jangan terlalu lelah, Hyung."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menutup rapat sembari menerima kompresan di dahinya. Kepalanya sangat pening tiba-tiba dan ocehan Minho tidak sanggup ia terima.

"Aku menginap saja ya, Hyung? Setidaknya sampai-"

"Pulang saja, Minho-ya. Aku baik-baik saja." tutur Kyuhyun, dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka sayu. "Mungkin benar aku kelelahan, nanti juga akan hilang sakit kepalaku."

Minho hanya bisa mendengus, kalau ia menolak dan ingin tetap tinggal, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengomel dan tetap kekeuh menyuruhnya pulang. "Kalau begitu, kau minum obat dulu, dan hm, 1 jam lagi aku akan pulang."

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk menerima tawaran Minho. Sepertinya sampai ia tidur nanti karena efek obat, kehadiran Minho akan sangat membantunya.

.

Minho menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa setelah memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah terlelap. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang, bila sesuai dengan janji nya kepada Kyuhyun tadi, tapi siapa yang tega? Kalau saja di dorm super junior, Minho mungkin masih tega karena ada Shindong di sana, tapi di apartemen pribadi Kyuhyun, Hyung nya itu tinggal sendiri dan jauh dari rumah orangtuanya.

Jemari Minho mengetik beberapa kalimat di layar handphonenya untuk mengabari Changmin. Seharusnya sudah malam begini, Changmin pasti sudah bebas tugas dan dapat melihat pesannya. Kalau dia beruntung, siapa tahu Changmin dapat menemaninya malam ini untuk tidur di apartemen Kyuhyun.

 _Drrrrtt drrtt_

Jempol Minho untuk mengklik send terhenti saat mendengar bunyi getar dari handphone Kyuhyun di meja. Penasaran siapa yang menelfon, Minho mengambil handphone tersebut.

"Sungmin Hyung?" Minho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, takut salah liat. "Tidak berubah. Tetap Sungmin Hyung?"

Dengan penuh keberanian dan tidak peduli ocehan Kyuhyun nanti, ibu jari Minho meng _slide_ layar handphone untuk menjawab telfon Sungmin.

" _Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyunie?"_

Minho masih mencerna suara manis Sungmin di seberang sana. Mereka sudah berbaikan? Ah bukan, Kyuhyun sudah memaafkan Sungmin?

" _Kyuhyunie? Kau di sana?"_

"Ah, ini aku, Hyung. Minho." tutur Minho yang di jawab dengan hening oleh Sungmin. "Hm, Hyung?"

" _Oh, Minho-ya? Kau sedang bersama Kyuhyun? Dia sedang di kamar mandi ya?"_

"Iya, Hyung. Aku sedang di apartemennya. Kyuhyun Hyung sakit jadi aku menemaninya sampai-"

" _Dia sakit? Sakit apa?"_ Minho sedikit tertegun mendengar suara Sungmin yang berubah panik. _"Minho, Kyuhyun sakit apa? Apa tidak perlu di bawa ke rumah sakit?"_

"Ah, tidak, Hyung. Hanya demam karena kepalanya sakit. Sudah aku bantu minum obat dan kini dia sudah tidur." jawab Minho.

" _Hm, Minho-ya, kau tetap di sana kan?_ "

"Iya, kenapa, Hyung? Aku berencana untuk menginap ya walau-"

" _20 menit lagi aku akan tiba di sana. Tunggu ya?"_

Telfon sudah mati dan Minho masih dalam kebingungannya. Sungmin ingin ke sini? Ke apartemen Kyuhyun? Tapi bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun bangun, melihat mantan pacarnya yang sudah menjadi suami orang ada di sini? Dan karena dirinya pula?

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Minho mengacak rambutnya. "Eh tapi kenapa Sungmin Hyung seperti biasa saja ya?"

Minho kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Sudah lama semenjak dirinya dan Kyuhyun bercerita, apa mungkin ada yang terlewat dari kisah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Apa mereka sudah berbaikan?

"Ah, tapi seingatku Sungmin Hyung belum bercerai.." cicit Minho sembari menggaruk kepalanya. "Yasudahlah tunggu saja! Bisa-bisa ikut pusing aku!"

.

Minho masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tepat 15 menit yang lalu, Sungmin sudah sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun, tanpa memencet bel karena lelaki itu tahu password apartemen Kyuhyun, mengobrol sebentar dengan Minho sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping pria itu dengan santainya.

Belum lagi kebingungan Minho mereda, kini harus ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun dan segera menggenggam jemari Sungmin. Dan jangan lupa dengan senyum tipis di bibir kedua pria itu.

"Uhuk.." Minho mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kedua insan itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera memutus pandangan mereka dan menatap Minho yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau sudah mendingan, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun yang mengerti kalau Minho sedang bingung, segera tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Hanya sakit kepala biasa, Minho-ya. Terima kasih ya sudah mau di repotkan."

Minho hanya tersenyum, namun kedua matanya tetap memandang Kyuhyun, seakan meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya segera mengisyaratkan Minho agar sedikit mendekat ke arah dirinya dan Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti pun hanya bisa sedikit menunduk, takut-takut reaksi Minho tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Hm, Minho-ya, aku dan Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menunda sebentar kalimatnya, melirik sejenak Sungmin yang terlihat ragu. Namun dengan mantap, Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin. "Kami memutuskan untuk kembali bersama, Minho-ya."

Pria yang paling muda di ruangan itu hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya. _Tunggu, bukan berbaikan tapi kembali-_ "Apa, Hyung? Kalian- ah maksudku, Hyung dan Sungmin Hyung?"

Sungmin segera melepas genggaman Kyuhyun dan berdiri menghadap Minho. "Minho-ya, maafkan Hyung tapi-"

" _Eoh?_ Hyung kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Minho sembari tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin, membuat ketakutan Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis. "Aku hanya bingung saja kenapa Kyuhyun Hyung tidak cerita."

Kyuhyun kembali menarik lengan Sungmin agar pria itu kembali duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur, " _Mianhae_ , Minho-ya. Kau tahu bukan ini adalah hal yang sensitif?"

Kepala Minho mengangguk paham, "jujur aku sedikit terkejut tapi ya, aku tahu kalau keputusan kalian adalah keputusan yang sudah dipikirkan matang-matang. Lagipula ada baiknya, aku dan Changmin Hyung jadi tidak usah repot-repot mencari wanita- ADUH Hyung!"

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana cepatnya Kyuhyun melempar guling ke Minho sebelum Minho menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Maaf, Minho-ya. Kau dan Changmin pasti disusahkan oleh Kyuhyun belakangan ini."

"Ya Sungmin, aku tidak menyusahkan mereka, tahu?"

" _Ye, Ye_. Tidak menyusahkan tapi Changmin Hyung harus telat beberapa kali kembali ke asramanya karena Hyung tidak mau ditinggal sendirian." cibir Minho sambil melempar kembali guling ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pelan, "belum lagi kalau sudah kumat karena merindukanmu, Hyung. Kyuhyun Hyung ini bisa tidur sambil memeluk aku dan tidak membiarkan aku ke kamar mandi sekalipun."

Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Minho yang selalu dibalas dengan tidak persetujuan Kyuhyun. Untuk malam ini, Sungmin bisa bernafas lega, ternyata di masa sulitnya kemarin Kyuhyun tidak sendirian dan juga, mereka kini bisa jujur di hadapan sahabat Kyuhyun.

* * *

Beberapa kali Sungmin membuka ransel Kyuhyun untuk memastikan bahwa lelaki itu membawa obat-obatannya. Semenjak kejadian demam beberapa hari lalu, Kyuhyun memang diberi obat oleh Dokter, mengantisipasi lelaki ini kelelahan dan berujung sakit kepala lagi.

"Kau sudah membuka ranselku beberapa kali, sayang." tutur Kyuhyun sembari mengambil pelan ranselnya dari tangan Sungmin. "Lagipula kan walau aku tidak pergi dengan manager, staff di sana sangat perhatian denganku. Ada Jaehyun juga yang akan siaga."

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas, "baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa kabari aku ya kalau ada apa-apa."

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Sungmin. Dipandangnya sekali lagi wajah Sungmin yang akan ditinggalnya untuk 10 hari ke depan, _ah pasti aku sangat merindukannya_. "Hm, Sungmin?"

"Iya?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya di mobil.

"Kau akan menjemputku bukan saat aku pulang ke Korea nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya penuh harap.

"Tentu!" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Aku sudah mengantarmu begini, tentu aku harus menjemputmu juga nanti."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tapi bila di lihat keluar, sepertinya mereka sudah sampai di tempat berkumpul para cast NJTW 4. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu ya. Tapi aku ingin melihat terus wajahmu."

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Sungmin, "Aku juga. Dan kebetulan juga jadwalku tidak bentrok dengan jadwalmu. Jadi aku bisa menemanimu rekaman, syuting, pemotretan. Aku senang jadi asistenmu! Hehehe."

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin beralasan kalau dia sakit saja agar bisa batal syuting ke Vietnam dan terus bersama Sungmin sampai hari dia wajib militer. Tak terasa mobil sudah di parkir dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada Kang Hodong di luar. "ah, ada Hodong Hyung, pakai topimu sebelum kau terekam kamera."

Sungmin segera mengambil topi dan mempersiapkan ransel serta botol minum Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa dia merapikan lengan sweater Kyuhyun yang berwarna kuning, "keluarlah. Ingat pesanku ya, jangan lupa kabari aku."

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk, dilihatnya sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa Hodong belum melihat ke arah mobilnya, begitu juga Na PD dan para staff lainnya. Sementara sang Manager sedang mengecek sesuatu di handphonenya. Kyuhyun segera memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium Sungmin tepat di bibirnya selama beberapa detik. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kedua pipi Sungmin bersemu merah, tangannya melambai ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah beranjak dari dalam mobil dan sudah memulai syuting NJTW 4. Dilihatnya lagi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang berinteraksi dengan Hodong. Bibirnya mengulum senyum mengamati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang selalu saja menjadi _magnae_ dimanapun dia berada. Masih belum puas Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun yang kini makin menjauh dari mobil, handphone di saku celananya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk untuknya.

Dengan rasa malas Sungmin membukanya, karena dia tahu persis siapa yang mengirim pesan. Salah dia sendiri pergi dari rumah tanpa berkabar dengan sang istri.

 _From: Saeun_

 _Yeobo, kau dimana? Dekat kah dari Myeondong? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di sekitar sana? Aku tunggu._

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Sungmin, dia tidak boleh lupa posisinya sebagai suami juga sebagai orang yang sudah sembarangan menarik Saeun ke kehidupannya yang penuh masalah ini. Dia tidak boleh memperlakukan Saeun dengan dingin setelah semua yang telah Sungmin lakukan pada istrinya itu. Sungmin tahu cepat atau lambat Saeun akan mengetahui ini semua, tentang kembalinya dia kepelukan Kyuhyun atau tentang perasaan wanita itu yang tidak pernah terbalas. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, untuk sejenak, biarkan Sungmin menjadi seorang suami yang baik.

* * *

Sungmin menurunkan lagi topi yang dipakai ketika melihat banyaknya fans dengan kamera di bandara. Dia tahu akan ada fans yang menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun kembali dari Vietnam, tapi tidak sebanyak ini juga! Mau tidak mau dia harus menyamar jadi pelanggan salah satu tempat makan di dekat pintu kedatangan. Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangan, masih ada sekitar 20 lagi sebelum jadwal kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Selama menunggu, Sungmin tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan tiga snack dan dua minuman, salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang tidak keluar-keluar padahal pesawatnya sudah landing dari 30 menit yang lalu.

 _Drrtt.._

 _From: Kyuhyunnie_

 _Aku sedang berjalan ke pintu kedatangan, kau dimana?_

Sungmin segera mengisyaratkan sang manager yang ikut bersamanya untuk ke pintu kedatangan, tentunya dengan segala penyamaran yang baik agar para fans tidak mengenalinya. "Hyung jangan jauh-jauh ya? Nanti aku terpencar dan ada yang tahu aku menjemput Kyuhyun lagi!"

Sang manager hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk. Well, selain memanagement pekerjaan dan jadwal para anggota Super Junior, dia memang sudah merangkap menjadi manager kedua member ini sejak 2007.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika Na PD dan staff lainnya memberikannya pelukan hangat, juga para member yang memberikan dukungan kepadanya sebelum berpisah. Syuting selama 10 hari ini sama sekali tidak terasa, bahkan nyaris seperti liburan bagi Kyuhyun. Selama 2 tahun perginya dia dari dunia hiburan, pasti dia akan merindukan kelima anggota ini dan para staffnya.

 _Ah, iya Sungmin Hyung!_

Kepala Kyuhyun langsung mendongak saat teringat bahwa Sungmin ikut menjemputnya bersama sang manager, sambil berjalan perlahan keluar dari pintu kedatangan dan memberi senyuman kepada para fans, Kyuhyun terus mencari kehadiran orang yang menjemputnnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Senyum Kyuhyun merekah, sangat lebar ketika sang manager meneriakkan namanya. Bukan, bukan sang manager yang jadi penyebabnya, tapi seorang pria yang mengikuti dari belakang dan langsung bergerak cepat mengambil alih trolly Kyuhyun. Kalau saja tidak ada puluhan fans di depannya saat ini, pasti Kyuhyun langsung memeluk pria ini!

"Staff baru, _eoh_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan, menggoda Sungmin yang sedari tadi menarik maskernya agar menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu ketika Kyuhyun terus-terusan menggodanya.

Sembari mengambil hadiah dari fans dan menyalaminya sebentar, Kyuhyun terus tersenyum sambil mencuri lirikan ke Sungmin yang masih berusaha sangat keras. _Pria ini, kenapa tidak menunggu di mobil saja sih?!_

"Hyung-"

"Berani menggodaku sekali lagi, mati kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" cicit Sungmin, tidak lupa dengan _death glare_ yang masih bisa Kyuhyun lihat dari balik kacamatanya itu. Kyuhyun tak sanggup menahan tawanya, beruntungnya, para fans pasti mengira moodnya sedang baik hari ini. Ya, memang sangaaaat baik moodnya hari ini!

.

.

"Kau masih mau menggodaku, ha?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng, mengeratkan pelukan Sungmin di pelukannya sambil mencium sekilas puncak kepala pria yang lebih tua darinya ini. Keduanya kini sudah berada di apartemen pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku, sangat merindukanku. Jadi kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk menungguku di mobil atau di apartemen, benar bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap jahil ke arah Sungmin.

"Hm, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu."

Satu alis pria kelahiran Februari terangkat. Tidak biasanya Sungmin meminta sesuatu dengan kedua mata yang memohon itu, bahkan terbilang jarang untuk seorang pribadi yang mandiri seperti Sungmin meminta sesuatu darinya.

Sungmin sedikit melonggarkan pelukan Kyuhyun sehingga pria itu bisa dengan benar menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu ini sedikit egois, tapi ini menjadi pemikiranku beberapa minggu ini." Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku- Aku hanya meminta izin darimu, untuk tetap memperlakukan Saeun dengan baik."

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, dan Sungmin merasakan itu. Belum lagi kedua mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat jelas bahwa tidak fokus. Tapi Sungmin harus melanjutkan permintaannya ini. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan? Tidak ada yang lain. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyeret Saeun ke kehidupanku…"

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menutup kedua telinga ketika bibir Sungmin menyebut nama wanita itu, nama yang sama sekali tidak ingin Kyuhyun sebut atau dengar. Tapi kedua matanya juga melihat bagaimana Sungmin mencoba dengan keras untuk memberanikan diri bicara seperti ini. "L-Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti ini kondisi kita. Atau sampai kapan aku menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari Saeun. Aku tidak mau mengabaikannya sampai waktu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, sedangkan di sini, hanya dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa." tutur Sungmin sembari menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba sedikit menenangkan pria itu. "Aku tahu aku egois, tidak mau melepasmu atau berpisah darinya. Tapi Kyuhyun-ah, sungguh Saeun tidak salah apa-apa. Akan sangat jahat bila aku ingin berpisah hanya karena aku.. kembali kepadamu."

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya serta melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Sungmin pun ikut duduk di sampingnya sembari berpikir bagaimana lagi dia menjelaskan tentang hal ini tanpa menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tetap milikmu, semuanya, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya ingin meminta kau mengijinkanku untuk bersikap baik kepadanya." Sungmin ingin melanjutkan ucapannya namun tertahan ketika Kyuhyun menatap penuh emosi ke arahnya.

"Bersikap baik? Seperti apa? Tidur dengannya? Menciumnya? Ah, atau kau ingin punya anak darinya juga karena itu kan perbuatan baik, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, menahan seluruh emosi sebelum memuncak dan akan menyakiti Sungmin lebih jauh. "Sulit bagiku, Sungmin."

Kedua tangan Sungmin segera melingkar di tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluk dari belakang pria itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Tidak, hanya kepadamu, Kyuhyun. Hanya sebatas memperlakukan dia dengan sewajarnya.."

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya, mau bagaimanapun, tetap sulit melihat Sungmin bersikap baik kepada wanita yang telah merebut semuanya dari dirinya. "Sungmin, aku-"

"Aku hanya tidak mau jadi orang jahat, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika semua perasaan egois mulai sedikit demi sedikit mereda. Sungmin benar, bukan wanita itu penyebabnya, bukan Saeun yang merebut Sungmin, namun pikiran Sungmin kala itu yang menyebabkan ini terjadi. "Baiklah…"

Sungmin segera melepas pelukannya dan memandang Kyuhyun, "kau bilang apa?"

"Baiklah, kau orang baik dan sudah seharusnya bersikap baik. Bukan kau yang egois, tapi aku. Sudah tahu kau adalah suami oran-"

Sungmin langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun sebelum kekasihnya itu mulai melantur omongannya. Setelah dirasa Kyuhyun mulai diam, Sungmin melepas ciumannya. "aku adalah kekasihmu, itu saja yang perlu kau tahu."

Bibir Kyuhyun membentuk senyuman seraya satu tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin, "andai saja bisa begitu, sayang. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa. Tapi benar katamu, wanita itu tidak salah dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Memperlakukan dia seakan-akan dia penyebab ini semua adalah suatu yang tidak benar."

"Maafkan aku dan kekanakanku dulu, Kyuhyun-ah." tutur Sungmin dengan suara lemah yang langsung dibalas pelukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudah cukup. Sudah ku maafkan dan tidak perlu kau minta maafku lagi. Sudah ku izinkan juga, jadi ragu untuk bersikap baik kepadanya. Hanya saja, ingat, kau dan seluruh yang ada di dirimu itu milikku, Sungmin. Sudah cukup dia memilikimu sendiri selama dua tahun lebih belakangan ini."

Sungmin tersenyum dari dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Iya, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan selalu ingat hal itu."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **hallo semuanyaaaa!**

 **beberapa bulan ini saya kerja, resign, pendidikan, udah gitu gitu aja kehidupannya haha**

 **tapi beberapa bulan ini juga numpuk banget ide sayaaaa.**

 **dan yak ngelanjutin ini dulu deh! chapter ini masih adem ayem, tapi chapter depan sudah masuk ke konfliknya**

 **karena ini based on true story ya eventnya, jadi pasti udah ketebak apaan tuh konfliknya hahaha**

 **.**

 **ohiyaa aku bikin wattpad (yasaenghwa88)! tapi emang dasarnya gaptek, jadi gak ngerti cara mainnya jadi asal upload cerita aja.**

 **udah ada satu cerita Kyumin juga di sana, meet him among them.**

 **dibaca ya! atau aku upload di sini juga kah?**

 **makasih banyak kalian pembaca setia dan joyers setia!**


End file.
